Dawn and Dark
by Wishheart01
Summary: Two Kittypet Kits are found and are taken in but Thunderclan only has room for one.When the two siblings meet again they are from different clans and they don't remember each other.
1. Prologue

**This is my first Warriors fanfic, so be nice! A huge thanks to Amazing TEEN Authoress for her support and editing and her character, Silverpaw who features in Once a Kittypet, always a warrior.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors**

Moonlight filtered through the bare branches, splattering itself on the forest floor. Two cats crouched warily, every so often glancing around the clearing or stretching their cramped legs. One was flame coloured, the other a silver-blue.

"Bluestar," The orange cat said, "why are we here?"

Bluestar turned to face him "Patience, Fireheart, wait for Cinderpelt, then we'll discuss our situation." Fireheart froze at this, fur sticking out like he sensed danger or a fight.

"I believe..."

He stopped as Bluestar shook her head. "It does not matter what you believe this time, Fireheart, the Clan will throw them out if they have a reason to, and even I could not stop that," she meowed seriously.

Fireheart dug his claws into the frozen ground, "I feel for them, Bluestar, I really do." Bluestar looked at him sympathetically,

"I understand, Fireheart, for they have a story much like your own, and also like the stories of Silverpaw and Cloudkit," said Bluestar. "I feel that if we nurture them they could grow to be as powerful as you or me, leaders of a Clan."

Fireheart looked quizzically at her. "Speaking of which, shouldn't Silverpaw be at this meeting? She was a kittypet, too."

Again Bluestar shook her head "She is sleeping, this leaf-bare is sapping the strength of every cat. To add two more kits to the clan could weaken it to the point of collapse." There was a moment's silence.

"So just add one."

**That's it for now... look forward to an update!**

**Thanks again Amazing TEEN Authoress.**


	2. Chapter 1 Loyalist Warrior

**Here is Chapter 1, the last chapter was the prologue. Thanks to my friend Frankie who sits there watching me type and to Featherstormx for the review. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, doesn't everybody know that yet!**

Darkkit opened his eyes. Cloudkit was staring down at him. "Your eyes are open!" He squeaked excitedly._ Yes they are, _Darkkit thought, _what will I see? _For starters, his siblings. Fernkit, Ashkit and Cloudkit sat around staring at him. Cloudkit really did look like a cloud, long, fluffy, white fur and blue eyes. His mother stirred beside him. "You're awake little one," Brindleface purred gently... "And your eyes are open!" Darkkit was getting sick of cats saying that. "Can we go outside now?" Cloudkit whined at their mother. Brindleface hesitated and curled her tail around Darkkit protectively. He knew what she was thinking, he was too was to small to go outside and play with his siblings who had all opened their eyes before him. But Darkkit would show that he was strong enough. He pushed Brindleface's tail off, "It's alright, I can keep up just fine!" He protested. Frostfur joined in from the corner of the nursery, "it will be fine Brindleface, the others will look after him and take themselves back when they get tired. Let the kit go, he'll be fine." _Thank Starclan for Frostfur! _Brindleface still looked unsure but she didn't stop him when he ran across the nursery to join his siblings. _What will they show me first? _"Let's show him the Highstone first!" Cloudtail directed the other kits. They stampeded out the nursery entrance into the frosty air of leafbare.

The camp was huge, Darkkit had never expected it to look like this. A fallen tree on one size of the camp,scrubby bushes dotted around the place. Two cats were tussling on the frozen earth beside a small bush and another pushed himself out of the bush to watch. The two cats fighting were both she-cats. One was a silver color with a few cream hairs mixed in. The other was a pale ginger.

"That's the apprentices den"Cloudkit meowed.

"That's Silverpaw, Sandpaw and 's the one watching, no extra milk for you to guess which cat is Silverpaw and which is Sandpaw."Cloudkit was right,

it was easy to tell which cat was which. Fernkit was mewing now;

"when we become apprentices we'll sleep there" Ashkit and Cloudkit were nodding in agreement, "our own nests, I can't wait!" _I want to wait, how could you want to leave warm nights snuggled with Brindleface, or drinking her milk? I don't want to leave the nursery... Yet. I do want to become a warrior. _His brothers had told him about the warriors, the code they lived by, the things they did, hunting and protecting. _I want to do that too, but I like my life so far, do I want to leave? _Darkkit looked around at the clan he was a part of, the cat with the fiery pelt, Fireheart, who had once been a kittypet, his leader, Bluestar, the elders, Yellowfang and Cinderpaw, the medecine cats. They all looked after him. _So I'll look after them too._"I'm not going to be the best hunter, or the the fiercest fighter, I am going to be the loyalist cat in the whole clan, I'll always put the clan first, no matter what!" His litter mates looked at him strangely. "I think Darkkit is a little tired, lets go back to the nursery."

**That's it for now, The next chapter will focus on Dawnkit! May Starclan light your path, farewell Warriors from Wishheart**


	3. Chapter 2 Gorsepaw the Apprentice

**This chapter is dedicated to my cat caramel, the real life Dawnkit, I'm so glad to be home and yelling at you to get off the shelves, just kidding, sorry girl, I know you hate rules!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors!**

"Can I go outside and play now, Ravenwing?"

Dawnkit's mother looked at her fondly. "As long as you take Gorsekit with you, yes." She purred warmly.

Gorsekit, really? Dawnkit didn't want another guided tour of camp with that giant. Instead Dawnkit forced herself to purr loudly, "Thanks, Ravenwing!"

"Your very welcome, Dawnkit. Just don't get in the way of the big cats."

Rules, always rules. Couldn't Dawnkit ever have fun? She poked Gorsekit in the side. "Come on, you big furball, get up!" Dawnkit mewed, "I want to have some fun!"

Gorsekit squirmed. "Leave me alone, Dawnkit, have fun by yourself!" He groaned.

"Anyway, I'm far to grown up to play Rabbit with you anymore." He snapped. Dawnkit's heart sunk. Not only did this mean she couldn't play outside, but the attitude? Only yesterday he had been begging her to come and play. It seemed Gorsekit was going to become an apprentice and Dawnkit would be stuck in the nursery, alone.

Morningflower pushed her way into the nursery and cried, "Oh, my precious kit, you're all grown up!" The queen than promptly fell into licking her son who struggled to break free of his mother's grip._Oh joy, moons of staying in the nursery, bored out of my mind_, Dawnkit thought sarcastically.

She heard a yowl from outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the meeting hollow!"

Gorsepaw's apprentice ceremony! "Can we watch, Ravenwing?" Dawnkit asked, longingly staring after Gorsekit and Morningflower.

"Yes, it will be good for you to see how important this ceremony is. We'll just sit at the nursery entrance and watch."

Dawnkit hurried to the entrance to stare up at her leader. It was said that Tallstar had been the fastest of all cats, and Dawnkit wanted to be as fast as him one day.

Tallstar was talking now. "The Clan needs more kits, this is even more apparent with Gorsekit becoming six moons old So I'm pleased to announce that both Whitetail and Nightsong are expecting kits, and will be moving into the nursery." The Clan yowled congratulations and delight for the two expectant queens. "Also," Tallstar continued, "Gorsekit has reached the age of six moons and from this day on, until he has earned his warrior name, will be known as Gorsepaw. Onewhisker, you were an excellent mentor to Whitetail, and I know you will pass on your skill and devotion to Gorsepaw."

Dawnkit watched with envy, she wished she could get her apprentice name now! Gorsepaw and Onewhisker touched noses. "Gorsepaw, Gorsepaw!" She yowled with the rest of the Clan. When she was an apprentice, she would be the best apprentice ever!


	4. Chapter 3- Silverstep

Merry** Christmas warriors, here is the next chapter and I'm sure you all know that I do not own warriors!**

Warriors 4

**Sunlight, it streamed through the windows. Windows? How did Darkkit know that? He lay beside a creamy kit and they lay together, protected from the world by a she-cat's belly...**

Darkkit woke in the nursery, lying as usual between Fernkit and Cloudkit. He got to his paws and stretched. That was a very strange dream. He walked over to the nursery entrance and peeked out at the camp, to Darkkit's surprise, cats were assembling under the Highrock. Brindleface was there too, what was happening? There were three apprentices gathered by the rock, standing with fur groomed and looking extremely proud. Silverpaw, Dustpaw and Sandpaw! They must be getting their warrior names now. He ran back into the nursery to get his siblings. He poked and prodded them for all he was worth, how come they wouldn't wake up! Darkkit turned his back in frustration, I'll have to watch it by myself and tell them about it later he decided. Sandpaw and Dustpaw stood off to one side now and Silverpaw stood in front of Bluestar "... I name you Silverstep..." He'd missed the whole ceremony! At least he had seen some of Silverstep's naming ceremony, Silverpaw had been his favourite apprentice, always willing to talk or demonstrate a fighting technique. He watched her walk up to her mentor, Darkstripe, her tail was curling in pleasure and she rubbed cheeks with him. Darkkit purred in amusement, they looked like they had a more personal bond than just apprentice and mentor! Fernkit would think that was adorable, she'd probably go and ask Silverstep if she was expecting Darkstripe's kits yet, Darkkit was glad she had stubbornly stayed asleep...

"Hello dear, what are you doing awake?" Darkkit shook himself out of his thoughts, it was Brindleface

"I saw the clan meeting" He confessed. Brindleface purred,

"That's good, I imagine you're old enough to catch your own prey now. Darkkit shrugged, he supposed he was. " Stay in the nursery for now Darkkit, tell your brothers and sister that too, the rouges who attacked today are defeated but they might still come back, I will help with strengthening the nursery walls."

" I want to help though !" Darkkit meowed but Brindleface shook her head,

"Stay in the nursery and protect your brothers and sister my brave, loyal kit" she purred, "your time will come." Darkkit squared his shoulders, he would do this, there were other ways to be loyal to your clan he decided, such as listening to your mother and not getting under the paws of other cats. Darkkit turned and promptly sat next to the nest his siblings were fast asleep in, very ready to attack any rouge that came to take or harm his kin. Yet, as he sat on guard, Darkkit could not help but remember his dream, who was the creamy kit lying next to him in the dream and in the dream the she-cat who had been nursing them had not carried Brindleface's scent and Darkkit had never known another mother. Questions for another day he decided.

**yup, that's it for now... May Starclan light your path, Wishheart**


	5. Chapter 4 Allegiances

**I figured I needed to put one of these things up, so here are the allegiances for Dawn and Dark.**

**Oh, and by the way, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR MOST OF THE CHARACTERS LISTED HERE BUT IF YOUR READING THIS FAN FICTION YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT! Any way, enjoy!**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar

Deputy: Tigerclaw

Medicine Cat: Yellowfang/- Cinderpaw

Warriors:

-Whitestorm

-Fireheart

-Graystripe/-Brackenpaw

-Longtail /- Swiftpaw

-Darkstripe

-Runningwind

-Mousefur

-Silverstep

-Sandstorm

-Dustpelt

-Willowpelt

Apprentices:

-Brackenpaw- The oldest apprentice

-Swiftpaw

- Cinderpaw- Medicine cat apprentice

Queens:

-Brindleface- Litter of 4- Darkkit, Cloudkit, Ashkit, Fernkit

-Frostfur-Litter of 4- Cinderpaw, (medicine cat apprentice) Brackenpaw, (Graystripe's apprentice) Brightkit, Thornkit (still nursing)

-Goldenflower- expecting

- Speckletail- expecting

Kits:

-Darkkit

-Cloudkit

-Ashkit

-Fernkit

-Brightkit

-Thornkit

Elders:

-Halftail

-Smallear

-Patchpelt

-Oneeye

-Dappletail

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar

Deputy: Deadfoot

Medicine Cat: Barkface

Warriors:

-Mudclaw

-Onewhisker/-Gorsepaw

-Tornear

-Webfoot

-Runningbrook/-Harepaw

-Duskfur/-Reedpaw

-Soggypelt

-Morningflower

Apprentices:

-Gorsepaw

-Harepaw

-Reedpaw

Queens:

-Ravenwing- Dawnkit

-Whitetail- expecting

-Ashfoot- Rabbitkit, Skykit

- Nightsong- expecting

Kits:

-Dawnkit

-Rabbitkit

-Skykit

Elders:

-Stagleap

-Doespring

-Ryewhisker

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Nightstar

Deputy: Cinderfur

Medicine Cat: Runningnose

Warriors:

-Stumpytail/-Brownpaw

-Wetfoot/- Oakpaw

-Littlecloud

-Lizzardclaw

-Blizzardfur

-Swamppelt

-Birchtail

Apprentices:

-Brownpaw

-Oakpaw

Queens:

-Darkflower-Hollykit

-Dawncloud- Wolfkit, Owlkit, Shadekit

-Tallpoppy- expecting

Kits:

-Hollykit

-Wolfkit

-Owlkit

-Shadekit

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar

Deputy: Leopardfur

Medicine Cat: Mudfur

Warriors:

-Blackclaw/- Heavypaw

-Stonefur/- Shadepaw

-Loudbelly/- Mosspaw

-Weedfur

-Redfoot

-Snowpelt

-Rippletide

-Silverstream

Apprentices:

-Heavypaw

-Shadepaw

-Mosspaw

Queens

-Mistyfoot- Swiftkit,Larkkit, Foxkit

Kits:

-Swiftkit

-Larkkit

-Foxkit

Elders:

-Graypool

**Some of the warrior names like Redfoot, Soggypelt and Blizzardfur are warriors that I made up because the clans looked like they had about three warriors each. **

**SPOILER ALERT (Mini)**

**if you look at the Windclan kits You might notice Rabbitkit and Skykit, Ashfoot's kits were not mentioned in the last Dawnkit chapter. They will be born next chapter!**

**May Starclan light your path, Wishheart**


	6. Chapter 5- Stories

**This is the next chapter Warriors! This chapter is dedicated to stories, without stories none of you would be reading this now! **

**Disclaimer: as per usual I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

The world outside the nursery was dark and Silverpelt glittered coldly above them. Ravenwing had always told Dawnkit that she had great reason to be proud of their clan as they were the closest to their Warrior ancestors in Starclan. Ravenwing sat with her now as Ashfoot lay panting and heaving in the nursery before them, comforted by Whitetail and Nightsong and Barkface, the medicine cat. At last! Companions! Friends to help her fill in the moon that lay between her and her apprenticeship. They had come late, Dawnkit was barely a moon a away from the apprentices' den, but at least they had come. "Ravenwing?" Her mother turned to face her, "yes Dawnkit?"  
"Can you tell me a story?" Ravenwing nodded slowly  
"How about the story of how Windclan came home?" Dawnkit nodded, this was one of her favourite stories, she would share it with Ashfoot's kits when they were old enough to listen.  
Ravenwing began:

"Not to many moons ago Windclan lived peacefully on the moors. Alongside them lived Thunderclan and Riverclan and Shadowclan. They lived by the Warrior Code and only attacked each other when provoked. But one day when the wind blew the wrong way, Windclan was unfairly attacked. Lead by the vicious tyrant leader, Brokenstar, Shadowclan attacked Windclan! Windclan was driven from their camp and from their territory and they left to live in two leg tunnels where they would not be attacked, but they vowed revenge on Brokenstar for driving them from their beautiful moors. Brave Windclan lived like this for almost two whole moons! But then two noble Thunderclan Warriors were sent by their wise leader, Bluestar to find Windclan and bring them home for the Foxhearted warriors from Riverclan and Shadowclan were stealing the rabbits. These Warriors had thorn sharp claws and glowing eyes and noble hearts, one cat's pelt glowed like fire and the other's was like moonlight on the moor grass, long and grey. They might have even been capable of beating a Windclan Warrior. These cats were Fireheart and Graystripe, and they risked their lives for Windclan.

On the way home, Windclan stayed with the rouges in the twoleg barn. One rouge was called Barley and the other we called Raven because no cat yet knew his name. They let us feed on the plump, slow mice in the barn and for the first time in moons every Windclan cat felt full and content.

When the sun rose the next day Windclan continued on their Journey, Fireheart and Graystripe alongside us and we arrived home safely! How ever long Windclan had been away, out claws were still sharp and we chased the Foxhearted Riverclan and Shadowclan cats from our hunting grounds and settled once more in our rightful place among the clans."

Dawnkit stared at her mother, she told such good stories! The silence left behind from the story was interrupted by Barkface coming through the nursery entrance. "Two healthy kits, a Tom and a She-cat!" Dawnkit yowled with joy, friends at last! She sprinted into the den. Ashfoot was nursing two scraps of fur, one was a dusty brown Tom, the other a grey She-cat. What have you named them? Dawnkit asked, captivated. "Ashfoot looked fondly at her kits, the brown tom is Rabbitkit and the grey She-cat is Skykit. "They're beautiful!" Dawnkit breathed. New kits were a good sign for the clan, Dawnkit knew, the sun was rising and so was her heart. She wasn't alone anymore, she could do anything, she would have Rabbitkit and Skykit behind her and she would share her stories with them.

**May Starclan light your path, Warriors remember your stories.**

**Wishheart Farewells you**


	7. Chapter 6- One Pawstep closer

**Greetings Warriors, This chapter is dedicated to Chocco or Darkie as we like to call him. He is the real life Darkpaw and he is just as loyal. **

Dawn light flooded the camp and turned the clouds pink. It was if the light heralded something spectacular Darkkit thought. In all my six moons I have never seen the likes of this... Six moons, at sun-high me and my litter mates shall taste apprenticeship for the first time. Darkkit had found out about Cloudpaw's true origins after he had heard the Warrior Fireheart telling the then Cloudkit off about teasing the blind former leader of Shadowclan, Brokenstar.

He had been in the bushes watching with disapproval as his siblings teased the helpless tom when Fireheart had stepped in. The other kits had scurried off leaving Cloudkit alone to face the Warrior's wrath. At first Darkkit had nodded with approval at Firestar's words, but his approval had turned to shock when Fireheart had revealed the truth: Cloudkit was his kin, he had been a Kittypet.

As it turned out Cloudkit had become an apprentice before Brindleface's original litter and now Darkkit's adopted brother had his uncle to watch over him, Darkkit had been relieved, although Fireheart's origins were not with the clan, Darkkit had enormous respect for the flame pelted Warrior, he was noble and would keep Cloudpaw out trouble and focused on the Warrior Code. Now it was his turn to be the newest apprentice. Fireheart was the deputy now and Tigerclaw was gone, there had been much change to the camp he knew as a kit but Fireheart was a good cat and he trusted the deputy, unlike some cats, he knew Darkstripe and Dustpelt were certainly edgy, Longtail too. Darkkit understood enough of what went on around the camp to know that Bluestar was very frail and confused, the once strong leader was gone leaving Fireheart to pull the clan together. He watched as the clan deputy padded cautiously into Bluestar's den. It must be sun-high! Darkkit thought, he hurried to the nursery only to be pounced on by his waiting mother, he glanced up only to she Ashkit and Fernkit bearing the marks of a similar treatment, sleek fur. His mother was grooming him! "Get off me!"

Darkkit stood by the Highrock, thanks to Brindleface his dark pelt gleamed. Bluestar stood just above him on the peak of the rock. She called to the assembled clan, "Three kits have reached six moons today and are ready for the next stages of their lives in Thunderclan. Darkstripe! You are a cunning fighter who knows how to use his claws, you will mentor Fernpaw pass on all you know to her." Bluestar briefly paused as Fernpaw touched noses with her mentor, Darkkit noticed that she didn't look to happy, why? "Dustpelt, you had a good first mentor in Redtail and I expect you to pass on your knowledge to Ashpaw." Once again his leader paused to let apprentice and mentor touch noses, Darkstripe was bristling, Dustpelt had been his apprentice after Redtail had died, why hadn't he been mentioned? Bluestar still looked unhappy but her expression softened as she drew breath to meow again "Silverstep -" She stopped as Silverstep let out a gasp of amazement, the grey Warrior clearly hadn't expected an apprentice so soon after her naming ceremony and Darkkit saw Fireheart wince, he must have forgotten to tell Silverstep about being his mentor. Bluestar looked like she was suppressing a purr but she continued "Silverstep you have proved to the clan that you fight and think like a Warrior and have earned your place among us a thousand times over. You fought bravely when the rouges attacked and you will be a good mentor to Darkpaw." Darkpaw felt a thrill of pleasure run through him his name felt good to his ears. He trembled even more when Silverstep's nose touched his. He was Darkpaw. "Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Darkpaw, Fernpaw, Ashpaw, Darkpaw! His clanmates yowled. Silverstep walked up to him "Darkpaw! Brightpaw will show you to a nest, then meet me and Darkstripe by the Freshkill pile.

Ashpaw buzzed around his mentor, Dustpelt who didn't seem to know quite what to do with Ashpaw's excitement. Fernpaw was washing her her face sedately by Darkstripe while she waited for Darkpaw to finish with Brightpaw in the apprentice den, in the nursery Cloudpaw had been boisterous enough for their whole litter, Darkpaw and Fernpaw had never been overexcitable, Ashpaw was usually more reserved as well but the excitement of their naming ceremony must have gotten his blood up. "There's a spare nest here Darkpaw" Brightpaw mewed shyly to him. "Thanks Brightpaw!" Darkpaw's nest was in between Swiftpaw's nest and a nest with no scent, a nest probably being left for Ashpaw or Fernpaw. He flicked his tail in farewell to Brightpaw and padded outside to join Fernpaw, Darkstripe and Silverstep. "Where are we headed?" Darkstripe and Silverstep exchanged a glance  
"We'll head around the territory and show you two the borders and how to mark them." Silverstep told him, Great! Darkpaw thought. I'm on patrol with my mentor, this is the best possible start I could hope for to my Warrior training! He was one pawstep closer to fulfilling his vow to be the loyalist in Thunderclan.

**May Starclan Light your path Warriors, be as loyal as Darkpaw**

**Farewell from Wishheart**


	8. Chapter 7- Running

**This chapter is dedicated to the cabbage tree in my yard, it's bark scared with many claw marks as Caramel (Dawnpaw) thrills at racing across the yard and leaping onto it's trunk. Her thrill was what inspired me. **

"Dawnpaw! We're on patrol, get your tail out here!" Dawnpaw's pelt prickled with annoyance, Harenose was possibly the most strident cat in all Windclan, if only he wasn't the fastest Warrior, Tallstar might have picked Reedsong to mentor her instead. Reedsong was defiantly nicer. Dawnpaw needed nice, Ravenwing had died of her wounds a moon ago, after they attacked Thunderclan. Dawnpaw had stayed behind with Harenose to guard the camp. So far Dawnpaw was not enjoying her apprenticeship, she had left Rabbitkit and Skykit behind in the nursery, she had been correct, they had been better friends to her than Gorsepaw had ever been. It would still be about a moon until her friends joined her in her den.

The patrol covered the all borders with nothing odd coming up. The early morning sun warmed Dawnpaw's pelt as she trotted towards camp, Freshkill in her jaws. The mouse she carried must have been looking for seeds, taking advantage of the sun. "Dawnpaw!" Harenose called to her, "take your prey to the nursery and have the rest of the day off to hunt as you please. Tomorrow we'll do battle training, we might raid Thunderclan again and I want you to be prepared." Battle training, the highlight of training as a Warrior in Dawnpaw's mind. "Yes Harenose!" Heart lighter, Dawnpaw carried her prey to the nursery. Whitetail and Nightsong's kits ran into her "Dawnpaw, Dawnpaw!" One cried, she noticed it was Nightsong's only kit, a pure black Tom with green eyes, Shrewkit was the biggest kit, named after his Grandfather, who had died fighting Shadowclan. Nightsong had named him just before she went to hunt with Starclan. "Did you catch that yourself Dawnpaw?" Dawnpaw purred, "Yes Shrewkit, this is for Ashfoot and Whitetail, do you want to carry it to them?" Shrewkit looked delighted, "yes!" Dawnpaw fell behind as Shrewkit charged into the nursery with Foxkit, Mousekit and Icekit hot on his paws.

Dawnpaw sat on the hunting stones, soaking in the sun. Poor Thunderclan and Riverclan, they had to fight for their Sunning Rocks, Windclan have Hunting rocks right outside our camp. Just then Duskfur ran out of the camp with Morningflower and Reedsong running behind him, tails streaming. Duskfur skidded to a stop as he reached the rocks. "Dawnpaw, do you want to come hunting with us? There is still plenty of sun left in the day for you to lounge around!" Dawnpaw gave a halfhearted growl,  
I'm done for the day, Duskfur, but I'll hunt with you if it'll make you feel better." She jumped off the rock and padded to join them. Duskfur flicked his tail, "thank you Dawnpaw" he meowed dryly. They set off through the moor grass, to the rabbit warrens. Dawnpaw opened her jaws, a strong scent of rabbit washed over her scent glands, we'll have good hunting today she thought happily. Ahead of her, Duskfur and Morningflower stopped, they must have spotted a rabbit. Duskfur beckoned her forward, "this one's yours Dawnpaw" he whispered. Mine? Normally on patrol we work together. What are you thinking Duskfur? Dawnpaw settled into a crouch. Counting the time in her head, Dawnpaw watched the rabbit carefully, I'll have to run for this one. Run... The very word thrilled her, the wind in her short fur had to be the best feeling ever. Dawnpaw leapt. The rabbit took off as she hit the ground a tail length away from it. Just as Harenose had taught her she took to the chase soon as paws hit the earth, arching her back up and then flattening out each heartbeat, her supple paws pounding the earth rhythmically. Her claws unsheathed as she shot towards it and made the final leap. Her claws shredded it's brown fur and she delivered the killing blow.  
Her whiskers quivered and her sides heaved. "Well caught Dawnpaw." Duskfur's meow echoed across the moor.

**May Starclan light your path Warriors, thrill at what you love**

**Farewell,**

**Wishheart**


	9. Chapter 8- Chevy and Silverstep

**This chapter is dedicated to you, that's right you who are reading this right now! Also thank you to Willowdream for her support, you are among my top reviewers Willowdream, take a bow!**

"We ran so hard, away from that dog! But Sunstar was on his last life, he faltered! I turned back to help, he had fallen over a branch!" Darkpaw gazed up at Patchpelt  
"What happened next?" He breathed, he was entranced by the story.  
"Well the dog made it quick, that's for sure, a bite to the neck and it was all over, Sunstar was hunting with Starclan. Not a moment later the twoleg caught up he grabbed the monster by it's collar and hauled it away."  
"The stories of the elders never cease to amaze me!" Darkpaw meowed with deep respect, one of the reasons he actually enjoyed tending to the elders was that it was never dull, they told stories off seasons, stories of battles and of leaders long past. "Thank you Darkpaw, I do believe your all done now though." Darkpaw looked around himself, all the elders had fresh bedding, no dirt littered the floor and they had been cleared of ticks and fleas yesterday by Thornpaw and Swiftpaw. Mewing his goodbyes, Darkpaw headed to the Freshkill pile, he hadn't eaten since after he had gotten back from the gathering last night. The gathering...

There were so many cats, the smell of every clan mingled together and washed over Darkpaw's scent glands. Brightpaw stood beside him. Tonight would be an important gathering, Fireheart's first gathering as deputy. He had been deputy for around a moon now. Also the first gathering since Brokentail had died of his wounds after the joint Windclan and Shadowclan attack. Silverstep leaned down and whispered in his ear "Try to talk to as many other apprentices as possible, learn about them so you may be ready to face them in battle" Darkpaw flicked his ears in understanding, he watched Brightpaw pad off to join a Shadowclan apprentice and a Riverclan apprentice. He looked around, there was a tight knot of apprentices by a small pool of water, they were all silent, looking in awe at a Windclan She-cat. Darkpaw went closer. "...And then we went back to camp, I dragged my rabbit to the elders but when I came out, Duskfur and Harenose were waiting for me. Then Harenose said that Duskfur had actually been assessing me, and that I had passed easily!" All the cats looked impressed, "Dawnpaw catches all the good prey!" a smaller grey Windclan She-cat piped up. Dawnpaw, who had to be the cat telling the story gave her a friendly nudge, "not true Skypaw, you're awesome when it comes to mice and shrews!" Dawnpaw was really getting on Darkpaw's nerves, she seemed so full of herself, but then again she had said that Harenose was her mentor, Silverstep said Harenose was like that too.

Darkpaw shook himself out of the memory, Silverstep was calling him for a hunting patrol. "Coming Silverstep!" He raced for the Gorse Tunnel where his mentor was waiting, eating could wait his loyalty was to his clan, not his belly! "Where are we going Silverstep?"  
"Just around twoleg place, hardly anycat hunts there." Darkpaw settled into his stride, there would probably be mice and birds around twoleg place, good prey. They stopped and opened their jaws. Mouse! Darkpaw dropped into a hunting crouch, he was past the stage where Silverstep had to show him how to do it before he started stalking. Keeping his weight on his haunches, he crept forward with light pawsteps. The mouse looked up from what it was doing. Aware that his chance was slipping away, Darkpaw pounced. The mouse's life was over before it had the chance to squeak. Silverstep walked up to him with a bird in her jaws, a magpie. "Well caught Darkpaw" she mewed "your well on the path to being a great Warrior." Darkpaw was about to reply when a strange scent washed over him. Intruder!

"Silverstep!" He hissed, "do you smell that?" Silverstep had dropped her bird, she nodded. Quickly he scraped dirt over their catches, if this was an intruder they couldn't be hindered by carrying prey. They slowly crept through the bushes towards the smell. Peering through the leaves he saw a Golden and white Kittypet looking around. Darkpaw prepared to leap on her but when looked at Silverstep, she was frozen, a look of absolute shock on her face. "Chevy?" She whispered in disbelief.  
"Chevy!" She called and stepped out of the bushes, all signs of aggression gone. What in Starclan was going on? Darkpaw thought, though he stepped out of the bushes to join his mentor. "Darkpaw!" Silverstep called, "come meet my sister!" Silverstep's sister? Had she gone completely mouse-brained? "Darkpaw, this is Chevy, Chevy this is Darkpaw, my apprentice." Chevy looked confused  
"Sassy, what's going on." Silverstep gazed at her  
"I joined the clans, remember, the wildcats! My name is Silverstep now! And Chevy there's something I've been wanting to tell you, I'm expecting kits!"  
"Kits! But your my mentor!" Darkpaw cried, she couldn't abandon him like this! Silverstep looked at him sadly, "I'm sorry Darkpaw, the timing couldn't have been worse but I'll still be your mentor for a moon or so" Darkpaw was outraged, but he wasn't sure if this was against the warrior code or not. Silverstep gave her sister a nudge, "goodbye Chevy, it's time we were heading back."

**May Starclan light your path. Also please let me know which Windclan cat should be Dawnpaw's mate when she becomes a warrior.**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	10. Chapter 9- She-cat Talk

**Hello, this chapter is dedicated to girl talks! Read on and find out why!**

No! Ravenwing don't leave me!" But her mother was leaving her again, off to fight a battle she would never return from.

Dawnpaw woke up. Moss from her nest was scattered over the floor. Gorsepaw sat in his nest glaring at her "you've been yowling all night" he meowed coldly. Dawnpaw sighed, "I was having a bad dream, Gorsepaw, do you know what a bad dream is?" Gorsepaw stalked out of the den without replying, why was he always in such a bad temper? She nudged Skypaw with an outstretched paw, "Skypaw wake up, let's go hunting!" She rolled over in her sleep and muttered something about rabbits. She wasn't getting up anytime soon. Hopefully Harenose would be awake and ready for a patrol. Stretching her legs one at a time, Dawnpaw made her way out of the camp. Deadfoot was rattling off a list of cats for the dawn patrol. "Webfoot, you take Rabbitpaw, Runningbrook and Tornear to check the borders with Thunderclan and Riverclan, bring back some freshkill if you can. Onewhisker, take Harenose, Dawnpaw, Gorsepaw and Ashfoot with you to check the Shadowclan border. Duskfur, take your apprentice and one other cat with you on a hunting patrol." Oh joy, on a patrol with Gorsepaw the Rabbit-brain. Taking her time, Dawnpaw padded over to Harenose and Ashfoot, "Good, you're here." Harenose meowed, "I thought I was going to have to drag you out of your nest again." Dawnpaw snorted  
"Not likely!"

The air on the moor was crisp for Greenleaf and the clouds skidded across the sky. In the distance Dawnpaw could see the figure of Rabbitpaw chasing a rabbit by the Riverclan border. The patrol walked onwards, spraying their scent markers against rocks and shrubs along the border. Ahead of her Onewhisker held up his tail in a signal. Stop. Harenose stepped forward "what is it, Onewhisker?" He hissed  
"There is a Shadowclan patrol up ahead"  
"So? This is the Shadowclan border, there's bound to be a Shadowclan patrol nearby!" Onewhisker shook his head "They smell strange..." Strange, some of the Shadowclan cats at the gathering had carried a strange scent. "Perhaps they're sick, they look scrawnier." Dawnpaw put in. Gorsepaw grunted. As they watched two cats broke away from the group and headed in the direction of Thunderclan territory. "Who cares, if they're sick that's Shadowclan's problem, not ours," Harenose growled more insistently, "let's keep going, we're nearly back at camp!"

The sun was completely and utterly up as Onewhisker's patrol padded into camp. "Dawnpaw!" Harenose called, "take something from the Freshkill pile for yourself, we'll go back out at Sunhigh to do some battle training." Dawnpaw flicked her ears in acknowledgement and padded over to where Skypaw was eating a shrew, her friend didn't look very hungry. "Hey Skypaw, how's the prey running?" Skypaw just sighed,"fine, great actually. But I missed a rabbit today." Why is she so concerned with catching rabbits?  
"Really Skypaw? I thought we were over the whole I have to catch rabbits thing! Your the best shrew hunter we have! And when there are no rabbits on the moor in leafbare, who do you think the clan will rely on to catch other prey to feed them!" Skypaw still looked unhappy. "I just want to fit in Dawnpaw! Rabbitpaw catches rabbits, you bring them in all the time! I'm just useless!" Dawnpaw was shocked, than angry, how dare her friend think of herself like that! "I've been an apprentice longer than you Skypaw, you were only apprenticed a few days ago! Of course I'm better at catching prey, especially rabbits!" Than Dawnpaw smirked "and as for Rabbitpaw, well he must catch them because he thinks like them..." Both cats glanced at each other slyly "he's a Rabbit-brain!" They both purred but then Skypaw was serious again, "Dawnpaw, I would've caught that rabbit but I was to busy thinking about-" Dawnpaw's ears pricked thinking about what... Or who? Skypaw looked really embarrassed, "well I can't stop thinking about Gorsepaw!" Gorsepaw? Of all the cats in Windclan, Skypaw had to fall in love with Gorsepaw? Skypaw continued, "I'm surprised you catch any rabbits at all! I mean with Duskfur and all..." Skypaw trailed off. Dawnpaw was confused. "Hang on, what does Duskfur have to do with this!" Skypaw looked shocked, "you mean you don't notice the way he looks at you?" Now it was Dawnpaw's turn to be embarrassed, she could feel it scorching her fur, " um no. Um, I have to go make dirt, see you later." But Dawnpaw was well aware of Skypaw's whiskers twitching with amusement as she padded away.

**Um, may Starclan light your path**

**Remember to keep up those Dawnpaw mate suggestions and maybe some Skypaw mate suggestions (though not Gorsepaw because we know he dies at the claws of Tigerstar...) **

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	11. Chapter 10- Respect her choice

**This time I'm going to just thank every one who has reviewed or Favourited or Followed this story - Acornfrost(nice name by the way) Mossy16, Shadowfur1017, Featherstormx, Lyre's String and everyone else who reads this. Of course Special mentions to Amazing TEEN Authoress, without whom the Darkpaw side of this story would be so dull and to Willowdream of Forestclan who inspired this chapter with a message of Chevy and Darkpaw meeting to exchange news. Here is the longest chapter so far. Take a bow everyone who's been with me along the way! We have reached 10 chapters!**

Darkpaw dropped his catch on the Freshkill pile. The prey in the woods was plentiful for such a dry Greenleaf and Darkpaw was a good hunter. Looking across the clearing, he saw Brightpaw sharing tongues with her brother, Thornpaw. Darkpaw felt a pang of envy, he wished he could be as close to Brightpaw as that. He shook his head to clear the feeling, it wasn't fair to Thornpaw to think like that, it could endanger the clan one day, to foster feelings like envy against his own clanmates could destroy the clan from the inside, something Darkpaw was not prepared to do. Nodding at the pair he chose a vole from the pile and padded over to join his own siblings. He settled himself between Ashpaw and Fernpaw. "Hey. Did you find any rabbits to practice on Ashpaw?" Darkpaw mewed in greeting. "Yeah." Ashpaw mewed halfheartedly Fernpaw leaned over Darkpaw to cuff her brother over the ear. "Don't be so grumpy, Ashpaw!" Darkpaw frowned,  
"What's the matter?" Ashpaw shook himself  
"It's nothing, it's just that Cloudpaw's never here, I'm worried about him." Darkpaw gave his brother a reassuring lick between the ears, "I'm sure he's fine. Fireheart's probably just got him training extra hard." Ashpaw seemed to relax but Darkpaw could tell he was still worried. Ashpaw did have a point though, because Fireheart was deputy now, Cloudpaw should, theoretically, be stuck in camp more often, rather than out most of the time. Unlike me, Darkpaw thought sullenly. Silverstep had moved into the nursery a few days ago leaving Darkpaw sharing other cats' mentors. So far he had Battle Training with Fireheart and Cloudpaw, bird catching with Mousefur and Thornpaw and Rabbit hunting with Darkstripe and Fernpaw along with Whitestorm and Brightpaw. Which actually hadn't been that bad, yet he still wanted his own mentor to confide in.

Dawn rose a moon later, rays of light dappling the forest floor by shining it's way between the leaves. Yet none of this dissuaded Darkpaw from focusing on the task at paw, a thrush breaking open a snail shell on a rock. Darkpaw stayed low, this was not a mouse, he had to step slowly and with caution, which meant sacrificing lightness of step for more stealth. The thrush looked up. Darkpaw tensed his muscles. And leapt. Biting the thrush on the neck to keep it from alerting it's brethren in the surrounding trees. Pleased with his catch, Darkpaw carried it back to the rest of his catch. He dug up the mouse and the shrew he had caught earlier. Another cat emerged from the bushes. "Hi Darkpaw, do need a hand carrying that?" Darkpaw looked up, "oh, hi Cinderpelt. Yes please, this mouse is to big for my own good!" Cinderpelt purred and dropped the small pile of herbs she'd been carrying to pick up the mouse that Darkpaw had been trying to fit into his jaws along with the shrew. Than she tucked the herbs under her chin and Darkpaw did the same with his thrush. The camp was only a short walk from the ravine, where Darkpaw had been hunting so the prey carrying arrangement wasn't to uncomfortable. They passed a patrol on their way out, Frostfur was leading it, probably a water gathering patrol. "Good, it's you Darkpaw!" She called "Silverstep just started kitting, she's been asking for you."

Darkpaw felt a jolt go up his spine, Silverstep was kitting! Nodding his understanding Darkpaw raced for the nursery. He dropped the thrush on the Freshkill pile and brought the shrew with him to give to Silverstep. He pushed his way into the nursery Silverstep looked up and a look of relief showed in her eyes. Thank Starclan I'm not a She-cat Darkpaw thought. Silverstep looked bad. Her fur was dark and slicked back with sweat, she was trembling all over. She motioned for Darkpaw to come and Yellowfang backed off to make room for him. "Darkpaw," she whispered "do you remember my sister Chevy?" Darkpaw nodded. "I need you to tell her I'm kitting and that I'm fine. Go to the clearing where we saw her last and yowl her name until she comes. Please Darkpaw, she needs to know I'm alive." Darkpaw could see the pleading in her eyes. Darkpaw realised that she had been an apprentice not to long ago, she was incredibly young and giving birth to kits and she wanted her sister to know she was ok, she didn't want her sister to be as scared as she was. "Ok Silverstep, I'll do as you ask." Silverstep didn't reply but her eyes shone with gratitude. Darkpaw dashed out of the camp, no cat asked where he was going and he sprinted toward Twoleg place.

"Chevy!Chevy! Darkpaw hung his head he had yowled until his throat was hoarse with effort but Silverstep's sister did not appear. "Hello, what are you yowling about?" Darkpaw spun around. A Tom sat facing him. A collar was wrapped around his neck. A kittypet. "My name's Cheddar. Why do you want Chevy?" Darkpaw searched his memory for Silverstep's Kittypet name. "Her sister... Sassy, is kitting. Sassy wants me to deliver a message to her." Cheddar looked alarmed "Right! It sounds really important I'll go get Chevy right away!" He shot off. Darkpaw sat down. What would Silverstep's kitting have been like if she was still a Kittypet? He snorted, he wouldn't have run to twoleg place that's for sure! He was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of claws scrabbling against wood. "Darkpaw, what's this about my sister?" Chevy was here behind her was Cheddar. "Chevy! Silverstep sent me to tell you that she's kitting!" Chevy looked shocked and Cheddar, confused.  
"Hang on" Cheddar mewed, "you said that Sassy sent you, who's Silverstep?" Chevy rested her tail across his shoulders, "Sassy and Silverstep are the same cat, Cheddar. She explained. Darkpaw had to get back soon, it was nearly sunset, "listen, I've got to go soon, Silverstep's fine, she's got two medicine cats looking after her. Goodbye Chevy." Darkpaw turned around and started to walk away. "Wait! Darkpaw, I want to see my sister's kits, they're my kin!" Darkpaw started to bristle "No! You can't come into the heart of Thunderclan territory! Silverstep made her choice, she can't live with a paw in each world." Darkpaw turned again, "you should respect her choice."

The sun was setting as Darkpaw padded through the Gorse Tunnel. He headed straight to the nursery with a starling he had caught on the way back. Fireheart gave him a questioning look but said nothing. In the nursery Silverstep looked exhausted but she was suckling three tiny bundles. "I got the message to her Silverstep. She wanted to come see them, I told her no."  
"Thank you Darkpaw, you're a good apprentice. You were right to send Chevy away, I'm not sure what the clan would think of me if my Kittypet sister came to visit me and see my kits." She glanced fondly at them.  
"What are they called?" He asked  
"Well me and Darkstripe haven't really discussed it yet but I want to name the little white She-kit Snowkit after a young queen I heard about called Snowfur, she was Bluestar's sister." Darkpaw pushed the starling at her  
"Eat this, you'll need to keep your strength up to take care of them." Goldenflower purred,  
"I wish I had an apprentice to take care of me!" Speckletail grunted her agreement. A dark grey head poked through the nursery entrance. "Oh, hi Darkpaw. Did you come to see the kits?" Darkpaw stared at Darkstripe  
"Yes, are you going to name them know?" Silverstep and Darkstripe exchanged a glance. Darkstripe nodded. "Can we name the white She-cat Snowkit?" Silverstep asked her mate. Darkstripe rubbed his cheek against hers, "yes, I think it's a lovely name. What about the black Tom? I've always liked Ravenkit." Silverstep purred,  
"It suits him, and I like Redkit for the ginger Tom."  
Darkstripe gazed at his kits and mate. Darkpaw felt uncomfortable,"I'm going to go get a piece of freshkill, goodbye Silverstep, Darkstripe." Darkpaw backed out of the nursery and bumped into Ashpaw. His brother spun around, "Darkpaw, thank Starclan your back, Cloudpaw's gone!"

**May Starclan light your path and thank you to all.**

**Farewell and good hunting, Wishheart**


	12. Chapter 11- Allegiances REDONE

**Hi! Um because I spent pretty much all of yesterday typing, This is my break day so I redid the Allegiances and I've got a few points to raise. **

**Point 1- No one is telling me any mates. If you don't tell me I'll, I'll... Put Dawnpaw together with Mudclaw and Skypaw together with Tallstar... Maybe. **

**Point 2- If you read it, PLEASE REVIEW IT! I have so many views, like over Three hundred and only a handful of very awesome people review. Even just a "Hi, awesome chapter!" Which takes about three seconds to type, would suffice!**

**Point 3- THIS IS A NEWS FLASH! I have recently decided that there will be a sequel when this series ends! Yay!**

**Point 4- If you were wondering what Dawnpaw and Darkpaw look like, look at the cover for Dawnpaw and My NEW avatar for Darkpaw.**

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: Bluestar- Blue/grey she-cat with a silvery muzzle  
Deputy: Fireheart- Flame coloured tom with green eyes, once a Kittypet/- Cloudpaw  
Medicine Cat: Yellowfang- Grey she-cat with a flat face/- Cinderpaw

Warriors:

-Whitestorm- White tom with yellow eyes/- Brightpaw  
-Brackenfur- Golden/brown Tom  
-Longtail- Pale tabby tom with a shredded ear/- Swiftpaw  
-Darkstripe- Dark grey tabby/- Fernpaw  
-Runningwind- Tabby Tom  
-Mousefur- Dusky brown she-cat/- Thornpaw  
-Sandstorm- Pale ginger she-cat  
-Dustpelt- Dark brown tabby tom/-Ashpaw  
-Willowpelt- Pale grey she-cat with unusual blue eyes  
-Brindleface- Pretty tabby She-cat  
-Frostfur- White She-cat

Apprentices:

-Swiftpaw- Black and white tom  
- Darkpaw- Dark brown tom with an almost black face  
-Cloudpaw- Long furred white tom  
-Ashpaw- Pale grey tom with darker flecks  
-Fernpaw-Pale grey she-cat with darker flecks  
-Brightpaw- White she-cat with ginger splotches  
-Thornpaw- Golden/ brown tom

Queens:

-Goldenflower- Pale ginger queen/- Litter of Two- Bramblekit, Tawnykit  
- Speckletail- Pale tabby queen/- Litter of One- Snowkit  
-Silverstep- Silver/grey she-cat with cream fur on the neck/-Litter of Three- Redkit, Ravenkit, Snowkit

Kits:  
-Bramblekit- Dark tabby Tom with Amber eyes  
-Tawnykit- Tortoiseshell She-cat  
-Snowkit(Speckletail)- White Tom with blue eyes- Deaf  
-Redkit- Ginger Tom  
-Ravenkit- Black Tom  
-Snowkit(Silverstep)- White She-cat

Elders:

-Halftail- Dark tabby tom with half a tail  
-Smallear- Grey tom with small ears  
-Patchpelt- Small black and white tom  
-Oneeye- Pale grey she cat; blind and deaf, mostly  
-Dappletail- Tortoiseshell she-cat with a pretty dappled coat

WINDCLAN

Leader: Tallstar- Black and white tom with a very long tail  
Deputy: Deadfoot- Black tom with a twisted paw  
Medicine Cat: Barkface- Brown tom

Warriors:

-Mudclaw- Mottled dark brown tom  
-Onewhisker- Brown tabby Tom/-Gorsepaw  
-Tornear- Tabby Tom  
-Webfoot- Dark grey tabby Tom/- Rabbitpaw  
-Runningbrook- Light grey She-cat  
-Duskfur- Golden tabby Tom/- Skypaw  
-Soggypelt- Scrawny grey Tom  
-Morningflower- Tortoiseshell She-cat  
-Harenose- Light brown tabby Tom/- Dawnpaw  
-Reedsong- Pretty silver tabby She-cat  
-Ashfoot- grey She-cat

Apprentices:

-Gorsepaw- Brown Tom  
-Dawnpaw- Dusky cream She-cat with pale green eyes and Ginger/brown markings  
-Rabbitpaw- Dusty brown Tom  
-Skypaw- Grey She-cat

Queens:

-Whitetail-White She-cat with green eyes/- Litter of 3- Foxkit, Mousekit, Icekit, Shrewkit (Nightsong)

Kits:  
-Shrewkit(Nightsong)- Black Tom with intense green eyes  
-Foxkit- Ginger and white Tom  
-Mousekit- Tabby She-cat  
-Icekit- White She-cat with green eyes

Elders:  
-Doespring- Light brown She-cat  
-Ryewhisker- Grey tabby She-cat

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: Nightstar- Old black Tom  
Deputy: Cinderfur- Thin grey Tom  
Medicine Cat: Runningnose- Small grey and white Tom

Warriors:

-Stumpytail- Brown tabby Tom /-Brownpaw  
-Wetfoot- Grey tabby Tom/- Oakpaw  
-Littlecloud- Small tabby Tom  
-Lizzardclaw- Pale tabby She-cat  
-Blizzardfur- Grey and white Tom/- Hollypaw  
-Swamppelt- Mottled brown Tom  
-Birchtail- Creamy Tom  
-Darkflower- Black She-cat

Apprentices:

-Brownpaw- Brown Tom  
-Oakpaw- Small brown Tom  
-Hollypaw- Grey She-cat

Queens:

-Dawncloud- Cream She-cat/- Litter of Two Wolfkit, Owlkit  
-Tallpoppy- Light brown tabby She-cat with long legs/-Litter of Two- Frogkit, Graykit

Kits:  
-Wolfkit- Grey tabby Tom  
-Owlkit- Brown Tom  
-Frogkit- Gray Tom  
-Graykit- Dark grey Tom with lighter flecks

RIVERCLAN

Leader: Crookedstar- Huge light coloured tabby Tom with a twisted jaw  
Deputy: Leopardfur- Unusually spotted golden She-cat  
Medicine Cat: Mudfur- Light brown Tom

Warriors:

-Heavystep- Thickset tabby Tom/-Foxpaw  
-Blackclaw- Smokey black Tom  
-Stonefur- Grey Tom with scarred ears  
-Loudbelly- Dark brown Tom  
-Weedfur- Brown tabby Tom  
-Redfoot- White Tom with distinctive ginger paws/-Larkpaw  
-Rippletide- Grey tabby Tom  
-Mistyfoot- Silver/blue She-cat with blue eyes  
-Shadepelt- Very dark grey She-cat

Apprentices:

-Larkpaw- Silver/blue She-cat  
-Foxpaw- Ginger tabby Tom

Queens  
-Mosspelt- /- Litter of Zero- Featherkit, Stormkit (both from Silverstream, Original litter dead)

Kits:

-Featherkit- Pretty silver tabby She-cat  
-Stormkit- Dark grey Tom

Elders:

-Graypool- Grey She-cat  
-Snowpelt- White Tom with a scarred muzzle

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS:

-Chevy- Golden She-cat  
-Cheddar- Tabby Tom

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell and Good hunting- Wishheart**


	13. Chapter 12- Rabbitpaw

**This was actually going to be a really random fluff chapter, but it turned into more than that. Fun fact: Darkpaw and Dawnpaw really like butter! (As kittypets in real life of course) Any way here is chapter 11, Yay!**

"Fire! There is Fire in the forest!" Reedsong's anxious cry rang through the Windclan camp. Dawnpaw was on alert instantly. Ravenwing had told her stories of fires, long ago a fire had spread to the moor, resulting in the deaths of many cats. If the forest fire made it as far as the moor things could get very bad. She watched as Tallstar leaped onto the Tallrock. "Reedsong, tell us what have you learned." Reedsong stepped onto the Tallrock beside her leader. She looked bold but her voice had a slight quaver to it. "We were on the evening patrol, checking the Riverclan border when Tornear smelt smoke, he told me it was only the faintest whiff. When we made our way back up the final hill toward camp I heard a kestrel give a warning cry, I turned to see the kestrel riding the wind and when I started to turn I saw the forest in flames. They were a long way from the moor but as high as the tops of the trees."

"It's an omen!" Called a voice from the back: Barkface the medicine cat. Tallstar directed his gaze at him, "Explain this Barkface." Barkface dipped his head,  
"The kestrel was in the wind when he warned Reedsong."  
"So?" Mudclaw's voice rang out in a challenge to his medicine cat. Ignoring his challenging comment Barkface turned to Reedsong, "In which direction did the kestrel fly after you were alerted to the fire?"  
"Toward Highstones, away from the fire. It was looking straight ahead, it seemed...untroubled." Barkface nodded and addressed the clan again "our warrior ancestors have spoken. We are to turn our backs to the fire like the kestrel did. Do not be troubled, it is the will of Starclan!" The clan murmured and started to nod. Dawnpaw was troubled, that was for sure."How can we ignore the it, Thunderclan could be in serious trouble!" She called boldly. Barkface answered her,  
"Starclan will have sent help in another form, and besides, can you not smell the rain on the air?" Dawnpaw sniffed, he had a point, the air was sharp with the scent of rain. She dipped her head. It still felt wrong, but who was she to argue with Starclan?

Dawnpaw swiped her tongue around her jaws, the rabbit she had shared with Skypaw had been good. Prey on the moor was plump and life was good. "Are you up for a patrol, Dawnpaw?" Duskfur called. Duskfur... Skypaw had not mentioned him since their talk, thankfully. Duskfur was nice and Dawnpaw liked him a lot but she felt really uncomfortable around him. She shot a glance at Skypaw, who shrugged, "I'm up for it." She mewed. Dawnpaw nodded, "Sure Duskfur we're both up for it" was that, disappointment in his eyes?Dawnpaw shook herself, she must have imagined it. "Let's go then!"

At the Thunderclan border they stood before fields of ash and charred tree trunks. "Great Starclan how could any cat have survived this?" Dawnpaw meowed. Duskfur and Skypaw shook their heads. After a moments more silence Duskfur shook them out of it, "If they did survive, they'd be rebuilding their camp. It won't do Windclan any good to stand around staring into the forest, let's keep going, there's still the Riverclan border to check!" The patrol padded on, spraying their markers along the border. Suddenly Skypaw jerked her head up. "Why can I smell Thunderclan and Riverclan scents mingling on Riverclan territory?" She asked no one in particular. Dawnpaw opened her jaws and let the smell wash over her scent glands. Yes! There was a Thunderclan scent mingling with the fishy smell of Riverclan. Duskfur just sighed. "Once again, is the scent fresh?" He went on without the answer, "no, it's not. Riverclan might have sheltered Thunderclan until the fire died, who knows. But what ever it is, it's not Windclan's business!" Skypaw nudged her,  
"Someone's snappy today, Dawnpaw. What'd you do?" She whispered. Dawnpaw growled, her friend should've known to leave that topic alone.

Dawnpaw stayed in a mood for the rest of the day. When Deadfoot announced the cats going to the gathering he added her name to the list with a "if your not to grumpy, yes you can go." She ate her freshkill alone that night. "Hey! Dawnpaw!" Inwardly Dawnpaw groaned. The last thing she wanted was a talk with Rabbitpaw. He was a friend, but he had so much explosive energy, she found it hard to talk to him. "Come with me" he commanded before she could react." He reached the entrance and she was still in the exact same spot. He beckoned with his tail "well come on then!" Dawnpaw got to her paws, she might as well humour him, there was still awhile to go until they left for the gathering. Rabbitpaw was waiting for her at the hunting stones just outside camp. "What'd you want to show me, Rabbitpaw" she said irritably. Rabbitpaw was unfazed,  
"Go around Outlook Rock, first one back here wins!" Than he shot off. Than it dawned on her, Rabbitpaw had challenged her to a race.

She hared after him. The wind roared in her ears, blowing away the day's woes. She felt herself gaining on Rabbitpaw. Duskfur being snappy, caught in the gale. Even closer. Skypaw being a gossip, left behind. Deadfoot, Harenose, the fire, Thunderclan and Riverclan, Ravenwing, Gorsepaw, her feelings of resentment and anger blew away with the wind. She had won. Dawnpaw stood by hunting rocks taking huge gulps of evening moor air as if she had just realised she hadn't been breathing. "So," Rabbitpaw trotted up to her, "how do you feel now?" How had he known that all she needed to do was run, how had he known that she had been carrying around that grief and anger for moons. Dawnpaw met his amber gaze. "I feel like... Reedsong's kestrel. I'm soaring and I've turned my back on the bad things in my life to focus on the good." Rabbitpaw nodded  
"Come on, we need to get with the others so we can get to the gathering." As they ran back to the camp, Dawnpaw knew her words were true, her heart felt lighter than it had been in moons.

Skypaw's glare scorched her fur as she ran off to the gathering side by side with Rabbitpaw, leaving her best friend behind. She would have to explain to her later. She pushed that thought away, they were there. Only Riverclan was present. Dawnpaw called a greeting to Shadepaw, a Riverclan apprentice she had talked with before. "Hi Shadepaw, how's the prey running?" Shadepaw looked faintly embarrassed.  
"Actually it's Shadepelt now." She puffed out her chest, "I'm a Warrior now!" Rabbitpaw popped up next to Dawnpaw, "wow! Good for you, Shadepelt! Dawnpaw should be a warrior soon too." As soon as he said it, Dawnpaw realised it was true. She'd past her major hunting assessment a moon or so ago, it shouldn't be to much farther away. Then another apprentice pushed forward, it was Fernpaw of Thunderclan. "Have any of you seen a Shadowclan cat? I can't find any." We all shook our heads. A cat from across yowled for Shadepelt and the She-cat looked up. "It's Leopardfur. It was nice talking, but I've got to go." Dawnpaw watched her friend slip into the crowd.  
"Hey look, Shadowclan!" Rabbitpaw was right, three cats stood on the Shadowclan side of Fourtrees. Fernpaw twitched her ears, "what are they saying?" After a few more moments waiting Dawnpaw saw more cats spill out into Fourtrees. Including a Shadowclan cat she had never seen before. The unknown cat jumped onto the Great Rock. Gasps of shock echoed around the clearing, mainly from Thunderclan. Beside her Fernpaw was bristling in anger. Dawnpaw looked more carefully at the tabby, than she realised. It was the old deputy of Thunderclan, Tigerclaw!

**May Starclan light your path and Good hunting. **

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	14. Chapter 13- Be True

**I now have a poll open to vote for ****_Skypaw's_**** mate. Please vote! Also, thanks to Shadowfur who was the first to send in a review about mates. This is kind of a random chapter with an old canon character thrown in to spice it up. : ) Enjoy!**

Darkpaw bristled, Tigerclaw, here! How dare he stand on the rock. Only leaders, noble  
leaders should stand there. Even Bluestar in her weakened state deserved to stand there more than Tgerclaw! How dare Shadowclan take him in as leader... But Shadowclan didn't know of how Bluestar was betrayed by the dark tabby. He shook himself out of his thoughts, Fireheart was speaking. "A few dawns ago, fire started in the forest. Two of our elders died and we honour them. Patchpelt and Halftail were well respected. The clan especially honours Yellowfang, who died trying to save Halftail. The fire has scorched our camp but the forest will grow back as strong as ever!" Darkpaw and several others yowled their approval. That was well spoken. "And, Thunderclan is strong enough to protect our borders, from any threat." The deputy finished strongly. "Also, another litter of kits were born to Silverstep and Darkstripe." The clans murmured their congratulations. Fireheart had been smart to mention Silverstep's kits, it showed that despite the fire Thunderclan was definitely strong enough to handle day to day life, which included protecting borders.

Darkpaw hardly paid attention to what Crookedstar and Tallstar said. He was trying to find that grey Windclan She-cat, Skypaw. He couldn't get her out of his head. Every moment when he wasn't busy carrying messages to Silverstep's sister, or escaping forest fires, or hunting with Ashpaw and Cloudpaw, or doing battle training with Swiftpaw that was. He hoped seeing her again would stop he spotted Skypaw's rabbit catching friend, Dawnpaw. She was sitting next to Fernpaw and another Windclan apprentice he didn't know. Slinking around a group of elders, he made his way over to them. "Hello, Dawnpaw, Fernpaw." He greeted them coolly.  
"Hey, Darkpaw!" Fernpaw mewed, earning her a glare from Mousefur. She continued in a whisper, "I take it you know Dawnpaw?" Clearly Fernpaw did not expect him, to know anycat. Darkpaw nodded and addressed Dawnpaw, "I heard your story last gathering." He admitted, "where's your little grey friend, you seemed pretty inseparable last gathering." He noticed Dawnpaw tense, was Skypaw dead? Instead the other Windclan apprentice replied. "Dawnpaw and Skypaw had a fight." He explained, "Skypaw's my sister, I'm Rabbitpaw." Darkpaw dipped his head, "nice to meet you Rabbitpaw. I take it Skypaw's not here then." He saw Dawnpaw narrow her eyes and his blood ran cold but Rabbitpaw was unabashed, "yeah, she's not here. Deadfoot probably figured it was a bad idea! I mean these two would be at each other's necks, claws unsheathed! Do you-" But the apprentice was cut off as Fireheart let out a yowl. Darkpaw turned around, Thunderclan were getting ready to leave. Fernpaw gave him a nudge. "Come on Darkpaw, we've got to go. Nice seeing you guys, good hunting!" She gave him another nudge "come on Darkpaw" Darkpaw got up, there was no point staying here, where Skypaw wasn't.

As they ran up the slope Fernpaw mewed, "I hope your just being moony, Darkpaw. When I told you to get over Brightpaw I didn't say to go and fall in love with a She-cat from another clan!" Darkpaw shook himself, Fernpaw had told him to get over Brightpaw when she saw him miss a mouse after Cloudpaw came back. He had been a little happy when his adopted brother was taken, he thought he might actually have a chance... It didn't matter now, he told himself, he had to stay true to his clan and his promise. Skypaw would have to stay in Windclan and out of his thoughts.

"Darkpaw, Darkpaw! What happened?" Three kits bounced up to him, Redkit, Ravenkit and Snowkit were starting to be a bit of a pawfull. "Was it awesome Darkpaw?" Darkpaw forced himself to purr, "It was great kits. Now go back to your nest, it's late." And leave me alone he thought silently. He padded to his own nest... And dreamed. "Darkpaw." Darkpaw turned around. He was facing a pretty silver tabby. "Who are you and where am I?" Darkpaw challenged the She-cat. "I am Silverstream." She paused, "and as for where we are, well I believe we are on the Riverclan border with Thunderclan." Darkpaw was in shock, Silverpaw had died when he was still a kit. "Your Graystripe's mate, the mother of the two kits who Goldenflower nursed." Silverstream nodded,  
"That is me."  
"Than why are you here, go haunt a Riverclan apprentice instead of me." He growled. But Silverstream shook her head, "No Darkpaw, the Warrior Code is not set in stone, you can love cats outside of the boundaries!" Darkpaw glared at her  
"And look where it got you! Even if I was prepared to betray my clan, there's no way I would want that kind of thing to happen to another cat!" He hissed, "my loyalty is to my clan! Now get out of my dreams!" Silverstream sighed,  
"As you wish Darkpaw, good hunting." Darkpaw watched as Silverstream walked away and his dream faded.

**May Starclan light your path, the next chapter is going to be exciting!**

**Good hunting, Wishheart**


	15. Chapter 14- Skypaw

**Vote in my poll! So far I have a grand total of 2 voters! Any way, this could be the most exciting chapter so far! I loved writing the first paragraph the most! I hope you like it as much as I do.**

Harenose stood in front of her. This was a position she'd been in many times before. "Attack me." The words Harenose spoke were pure and simple, but going about it was not. Dawnpaw had defended against him just a few moments before, leaving her tired. She would have to attack him economically. She ran straight for him. Harenose tensed his muscles, swaying from side to side. But he was forgetting something, Dawnpaw was far smaller than him. She slid under his forepaws, knocking them out from underneath him. Harenose collapsed but Dawnpaw was already on her paws. Knowing that she was too small to waste energy on trying to pin the stronger cat down, she had to rely on her speed. As Harenose got to his paws, Dawnpaw shoulder-barged him, knocking the breath out of her mentor. She spun around and cuffed him around the ears with claws sheathed. Harenose blundered around, he was a Windclan cat but to Dawnpaw he was slow. A paw flashed toward her and she dodged, knowing that his blows were almost to hard to withstand. She reared on her hind paws and darted in again to cuff him. The blow Dawnpaw delivered had to be the final one, she could feel her strength waning and knew that if she left it to long Harenose's size would eventually beat her. Putting all her strength behind it, Dawnpaw swung her forepaw at his ears and with lightning quick speed aimed a second swipe at his muzzle. Harenose staggered and fell to the ground.

"Oh, are you alright, did I hit you to hard?" Harenose staggered to his paws,  
"No Dawnpaw, I am not alright. If I was a Shadowclan cat I would turn tail and run like a coward to what ever stinking forest I came from!" Dawnpaw's fur felt hot with his praise. "In fact," he added with a gleam in his eyes, "I think it's time for your Warrior ceremony!" Dawnpaw spluttered, "but I haven't had my battle assessment yet! And what about Gorsepaw! He was made an apprentice before me!" Harenose purred,  
"Anycat would think you didn't want your Warrior name!"  
"No, no, I do!" She yowled desperately. He nodded,  
"Good, because that was your battle assessment. And anyway, Onewhisker thought his apprentice needed a bit more training." Dawnpaw's heart was soaring, a Warrior at last! She couldn't wait to tell Skypaw! But then she remembered, Skypaw wasn't talking to her.

When they got back to camp, Harenose went straight to Tallstar and Dawnpaw padded over to where Skypaw and Gorsepaw were sharing tongues. She tried to summon some enthusiasm, but it was hard when you knew you would get your ears clawed off what ever you said. "Hey, Skypaw, I'm going to become a Warrior!" Skypaw gave a sigh,  
"Yes Dawnpaw, we're all going to become warriors." Dawnpaw tried not to feel bad,  
"Um, no, I'm going to become a Warrior today, at Sunhigh." Gorsepaw stopped grooming Skypaw's flank and glared at her and Skypaw hissed, "Would you stop boasting Dawnpaw! Not everycat wants to hear about how great you are!" Dawnpaw felt injured, she put her ears flat against her head, " I, I..."  
"Skypaw! What's wrong with you? Dawnpaw's your friend, does that mean nothing to you?" Rabbitpaw burst onto the scene, sticking up for her. Several elders who were sharing tongues nearby gave murmurs of approval. Gorsepaw got up "come on, Skypaw, let's go." Skypaw shook herself and got up but she cast a glance over her shoulder before following the cat who acted like her mate. Rabbitpaw snorted and turned to Dawnpaw. "Do you want to race?" Dawnpaw nodded.  
"Thanks Rabbitpaw, I'd like that."

It was near Sunhigh when Dawnpaw and Rabbitpaw were back in camp. Dawnpaw headed for Tallstar's den. "Tallstar?"  
"Come." Her leader turned to face her. "What is it Dawnpaw?" She shuffled her paws.  
"Have you noticed how me and Skypaw have been fighting?" Tallstar nodded,  
"I make a point of knowing everything that goes on inside my clan."  
"Well I want Skypaw to see that she's still my best friend... I want my Warrior name to be Dawnsky." Tallstar looked at her.  
"You are a different cat from the apprentice who lost her mother and carried her grief around with her." He murmured. "Very well, I shall see you next to me at Sunhigh." Her plan would work! Once again Rabbitpaw's race had given her answers to her problems.

"I name you Dawnsky and welcome as a full warrior of Windclan!" Dawnsky felt her heart shed all of her worries. She was a Warrior now. "Dawnsky! Dawnsky!" Yet of all the cats who crowded her, none of them had the grey pelt she wanted to see. "You stupid, stupid cat!" Dawnsky jumped. Behind her was Skypaw. "I just know you went to ask Tallstar to make your Warrior name Dawnsky, after me." Dawnpaw winced,  
"You know me that well?" Skypaw nodded,  
"I'm so sorry Dawnsky, I was a Rabbbit-brained moron. Please forgive me, I want you to be my friend still!" Dawnsky purred,  
"You never stopped being my friend Skypaw, but be careful, this might effect your relationship Gorsepaw, and I don't want to make you unhappy!" Skypaw nudged her,  
"It's fine, Dawnsky, Gorsepaw understands. Now how do you feel about a celebratory hunting patrol!"

**May Starclan light your path**

**Wishheart**


	16. Chapter 15- Snowfur's Warning

**There is a new poll up! Who should Darkpaw's mate be?! Vote or send me a review. It doesn't matter. You can vote for having no mate... It's up to you. ;p**

**This chapter, I think, is cool. I love writing fight scenes! Any who, tell me what you think and what not.**

"We should be Warriors by now!" Swiftpaw growled angrily. Darkpaw sighed and tried for a diplomatic approach. "Fireheart thinks we are ready, Bluestar is just... ill. That's all." Every cat shuffled their paws on the ground while Swiftpaw continued, "we need to do something that shows we're ready to become Warriors!" Cloudpaw stood up from his nest and shook his big white head, "no Swiftpaw, you're wrong! Fireheart doesn't lie. He's trying his hardest to talk to Bluestar, he really is!" Fernpaw peered at him from across the den,  
"How do you know that Cloudpaw?" She mewed in a challenge.  
"Fireheart mutters a lot on patrol." He said simply as if he hadn't read what the undertones in Fernpaw's challenge. Brightpaw still looked uncertain and Ashpaw was asleep. "All that matters is that we are loyal to our clan. Which means, Swiftpaw, that we have to do as ordered and not go off into the forest to do mouse-brained things that could get us killed!" Fernpaw and Cloudpaw mewed in agreement. Swiftpaw glared at him but still, Darkpaw noticed, Brightpaw looked uncertain...

"It's up to you, Darkpaw." Darkpaw sighed  
"Silverstream, I thought I told you to stay out of my head." He turned around, expecting to see the pretty silver tabby who was going to give him another lecture on love. But standing before him was a white she cat, not a tabby. "Who are you?" The cat licked her chest fur.  
"I am Snowfur." Snowfur... The young queen who Silverstep was inspired by. Snowkit's namesake. "It is up to you, Darkpaw" she repeated. Darkpaw gave vent to an exasperated sigh. "Starclan cats and their riddles, I never get a decent night's sleep. All right let me have it, what's up to me?" Snowfur looked amused but she replied,  
"Saving Brightpaw." Suddenly Darkpaw was interested in this dream.  
"We both know that Swiftpaw has a already convinced her to come with him on his crusade for Warrior names." She said. Darkpaw nodded, that was true, Brightpaw had seemed the most convinced of all the apprentices. "What must I do Snowfur?" He dipped his head in a show of respect, this was the first of two Starclan cats he actually respected. Snowfur's expression was grave. You can not stop her from doing this, they will go confront the dogs." Darkpaw's blood ran cold but Snowfur was not finished. "You must keep watch for when they leave, Fernpaw will help you. There are two cats you must alert. Fireheart and Cloudtail." Darkpaw was confused,  
"I know who Fireheart is, but who is Cloudtail?" As soon as he said it an image of a white, long furred Tom appeared in his mind. Cloudtail was Cloudpaw's Warrior name. "But surely, if we get our Warrior names, Swiftpaw and Brightpaw won't go to the dogs?" Snowfur shook her head sadly "be ready Darkpaw, have faith, you will find the one you love."

"Riverclan have invaded Sunningrocks!" Swiftpaw came hurtling into camp, yowling. "Bluestar and Fireheart need help!" Darkstripe took control of the situation.  
"Mousefur, you and Brindleface stay behind to protect the camp. The rest of you, come with me!" All the apprentices and Warriors charged for the Gorse-Tunnel. All Darkpaw could think about was the upcoming battle, his warrior blood was up! The battle patrol hurtled down onto Sunningrocks. Darkpaw let out a yowl of pure fury and hurled himself at Shadepelt. Sunningrocks was a bad place for a battle, but Darkpaw was smart. He ducked under Shadepelt's swipe and bit her other foreleg. Shadepelt collapsed but Darkpaw rolled out of the way. "Missed me, mouse-brain!" He hissed. He gave the She-cat a vicious bite to the neck and she ran into the river, howling. He glanced around. Ashpaw was fighting with a large grey tabby. He snuck around behind him and bit down on his tail, hard. The cat yowled and disengaged himself, joining Shadepelt in the river. He gave Ashpaw a nod, the Riverclan cat had taken more damage than just a bite to the tail. A few tail-lengths away Swiftpaw was going paw-to-paw with a Riverclan apprentice, and wining easily. "Riverclan! Retreat!" Leopardstar yowled. "Yeah! Run away Fox-hearts!" The Riverclan cats took Darkpaw's advice, limping to the river they were named for and swimming away. Only one Riverclan cat remained. Suddenly a vision flashed across Darkpaw's eyes. Silverstream sat next to the unknown cat, her gaze was.., loving. The unknown cat must have been her mate, the cat Darkpaw knew only from stories meant to scare him into loving within the clan. Graystripe.

Fireheart addressed his leader. "Can he stay?"  
"He did walk out of our clan." Darkstripe said mildly. Darkpaw winced. He could see the anger that blazed behind those eyes. Bluestar gazed around the assembled cats coldly. "If he is a traitor, I do not see what difference it would make to add one more traitor to a clan of traitors." Everycat gasped at their leader's harsh words. Why were they so surprised, Darkpaw had thought it was obvious that Bluestar was rapidly losing faith in her clan. After Tigerstar, what'd they expect? Her to stay the same?

Back at camp, Darkpaw tended to his own wounds. He only had a scrape from where he had rolled over a sharp rock evading Shadepelt. With a stab of guilt, Darkpaw realised that he did deserve to be a warrior. He had beaten Shadepelt easily. He wished Bluestar wasn't so unstable. Poor Fireheart, he had tried so hard to protect the rest of the clan from her fury at Starclan and at Tigerstar. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the High-rock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar's yowl echoed around the hollow. "Cloudpaw, come forward." Cloudpaw, his eyes shining with excitement, did as his leader said. "Cloudpaw do you swear to uphold the Warrior code and protect the clan with your life?" Her words were grating. Cloudpaw replied clearly. "Than by the power of Starclan, I name you Cloudtail-" Darkpaw stopped listening. Cloudtail. Snowfur's warning was coming true. He had to warn Fireheart and Cloudtail! He shouldered his way through the crowd. "Cloudtail!" He yowled. To the rest of his clanmates, it might seem as if he was congratulating his adopted brother but he was trying to warn him. "Cloudtail!" The white cat turned around. "Oh, hi Darkpaw. What do you need?"  
"Listen Cloudtail. Something bad is going to happen to Brightpaw! You have to be ready for it!" Cloudtail flicked his tail  
"Don't be silly, Darkpaw. I'm a warrior now, I can protect her from any thing in this forest." Darkpaw wished his brother wouldn't treat him like a kit. Just because he was a Warrior now, it didn't mean he was suddenly smarter. Darkpaw glared at him "you better hope you can, Cloudtail, because I have a feeling that what ever is out there is worse than you can imagine!" Darkpaw padded away, seething. He could swear he was forgetting something, aw well it didn't matter. He had done what Snowfur asked... Told Cloudtail...

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	17. Chapter 16- Apprentices and Tensions

**Hello everyone! This is a big chapter for romantic tension, but that almost isn't the main theme. Prepare for some epic apprenticy awesomeness! Also, start sending in kit suggestions. I forgot to mention in this chapter that Ashfoot has moved into the nursery again, Crowfeather in her belly! I figured he had to have siblings so... Kit suggestions please! Any way, here is the next chapter! Sorry if it took so long to come out, My account crapped out! **

Dawnsky sat sharing tongues with Skypaw a couple of fox-lengths away from the Freshkill pile. The days since her vigil had been peaceful. The leaf-fall air wasn't to cold and the prey was still running. Meanwhile Whitetail's kits were getting more and more adventurous. This morning Dawnsky had led a patrol to fetch them back after they had decided to fetch some Freshkill. She noticed Skypaw watching them out of the corner of a slitted eye. "I hope they get apprenticed soon. Making us poor senior apprentices get up at outrageous times to go fetch them back from where ever they feel like hunting." Dawnsky flicked her tail at the Tall-Rock where Tallstar was. "What'd you think Tallstar is going to do now?" Skypaw just shrugged. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather in the meeting hollow!"

Dawnsky gave Skypaw a nudge, "See? There you go now!" She stopped to lick her shoulder, "and when did you get so big? You look full-grown!" Her shoulder hurt from where she had bumped into her friend but she managed to walk over to join Rabbitpaw and Gorsepaw. At the foot of the Tall-Rock stood Shrewkit, Foxkit, Mousekit and Icekit. "These kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Shrewkit's eyes were shining. Dawnsky wouldn't mind having him as an apprentice, but she guessed that because he he had a more solid build than her, and would be more suited to fighting than chasing rabbits across the moor, he would go to a warrior like Mudclaw. Icekit, however was enthusiastic and independent, not letting any of the other kits boss her around. And she was small and wiry. Dawnsky wouldn't say no if she was called up to mentor the little white kit. "Mudclaw!" Tallstar called. "You were a good mentor to Webfoot and I expect you to pass on all you know to Shrewpaw." Mudclaw touched noses with the newly named Shrewpaw. "Runningbrook, you mentored Harenose well and now and he in turn has produced a fine Warrior for our clan. This is a testament to your ability and you are ready for a new apprentice. You will be mentor to Mousepaw." Runningbrook and Mousepaw repeated the ritual. Silence hung in the air like mist. Which cats would be called up to mentor the final two kits? "Reedsong." Tallstar called the first warrior. Dawnsky nodded, Reedsong was a good warrior and would make a fine mentor to either kit. Tallstar had chosen well. "Duskfur mentored you well and you have proven yourself a stoic cat when it comes to The Warrior Code. These are traits I wish you to pass onto Foxpaw." Reedsong's eyes were gleaming with pride as she moved through the crowd to touch noses with her apprentice. But the question remained, who would mentor Icekit? Tallstar drew breath to announce it... "Dawnsky!"

Pure joy mixed with confusion raced through Dawnsky's blood like the fire that raced through the forest those moons ago. Her head was erect as she gazed up at the rock where her leader stood. Not many cats received apprentices this soon after their own naming ceremony. Fireheart and Graystripe of Thunderclan both did. This was thrilling, she was comparing herself to the cats her mother had talked about in her stories. "Harenose mentored you well and you have proven yourself a fast hunter and a thoughtful warrior. You will mentor Icepaw." Skypaw nudged her forward. She had to go touch noses with Icepaw. She padded up to the foot of the Tall-rock. Icepaw was trembling with anticipation. "You'll do fine." Dawnsky whispered into her ear. Dawnsky lead her apprentice over to where the other apprentices were sitting with their mentors. "Shrewpaw! Mousepaw! Foxpaw! Icepaw!" Windclan cheered their newest apprentices. "Icepaw, go ask Skypaw to show you a nest. After that we'll go hunting" Icepaw nodded eagerly.  
"Yes, Dawnsky!" The apprentice mewed and shot off to ask Skypaw about where she would be sleeping for the next few moons. Dawnsky watched as Skypaw's eyes softened at the young apprentice's enthusiasm. Icepaw would be fun to mentor.

"Ok, do you think you can try it for real now?" It was the second sunrise since Dawnsky had been appointed mentor to Icepaw and she was already proving a fast learner and a fast runner. "Yes!" Came Icepaw's reply. Dawnsky threw her a sly glance,  
"So how do we go about it?" Icepaw looked shocked,  
"your not going to tell me?" Dawnsky shook her head  
"How are you ever going to lead a hunting patrol, if you can't tell them the plan for going about catching a rabbit?" Icepaw nodded thoughtfully. Her paw twitched as if she was imagining how she was physically going to catch this rabbit. "We'll follow a scent until we sight a rabbit." She started. Icepaw looked to her as if she was asking for advice. Dawnsky stood stock still, watching the little white cat. Sensing she was going to get nothing out of her mentor, Icepaw continued. "I'll creep around behind the rabbit and you'll chase it past where I'm hiding. As it runs past, I'll jump on it's back and kill it." She finished. Inwardly Dawnsky nodded, Icepaw was getting the hang of this.

Mentor and apprentice crept onwards. They could smell a rabbit not to far from where they were. Icepaw signalled with her tail. Dawnsky stopped and watched her apprentice creep away through the moor grass. When she judged her apprentice was in the right spot, she lifted her head out of the grass. A clump of tall grass sprouted a white tail which waved around. Dawnsky would chases the rabbit over there. She crept even closer. The rabbit heard her though. Dawnsky leapt out of the grass and hit the ground running, herding the creature towards her waiting apprentice. Icepaw was ready. As soon as the rabbit's snout appeared in front of her bush, she leapt fearlessly onto it's back. Dawnsky noted how she dug her claws into the top of it's legs, effectively tripping the racing rabbit up. Then it was all over with a bite to the neck. Dawnsky padded over to where Icepaw stood proudly over her catch. She nodded at her. "Well caught Icepaw. Next time we'll have you chase the rabbit." Icepaw nodded eagerly and Dawnsky swelled with pride. It was great to have such an enthusiastic young apprentice. "I'll help you carry that back to camp, it's far to big for you to manage alone."

"Wow! That's a big rabbit! Did you catch it Icepaw?" Icepaw nodded in answer to Duskfur's question. "Well, it must be because you've got such a good mentor!" Icepaw nodded proudly, "Dawnsky's the best mentor ever!" She shows me how to do things then lets me try it out for myself, in the real context!" She enthused. Dawnsky was embarrassed at Duskfur and Icepaw's comments. "Icepaw, go give that to the elders and than take something for yourself. You deserve it." She instructed her apprentice. Icepaw ran off throwing her last words over her shoulder, "thanks Dawnsky!"  
"So Dawnsky, do you want to share some freshkill? I noticed a pretty big pair of mice on the pile..." Duskfur mewed shyly. Dawnsky's fur scorched under his gaze.  
"Sure Duskfur, I'm hungry and those mice do look nice and plump!" She purred. Dawnsky was relieved. She didn't have any close friends among the warriors, and Skypaw was busy training for her final assessment, she didn't have time for sharing tongues anymore. Having a friend she could go hunting with again would be good. She padded over to where Duskfur had dragged the mice. But for some reason she looked over her shoulder before joining Duskfur, Rabbitpaw was crouched by the apprentices den, staring at Duskfur... And his amber eyes blazed with hatred.

**Ooh, I wonder what will happen?**

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	18. Chapter 17- A Free Warrior

**Hello guys, Thanks once again to Shadowfur, who replied to my request for characters once again. Here is chapter 17:**

Fireheart! He had forgotten to warn Fireheart about Brightpaw! Darkpaw rushed out of the den. Fireheart was talking with Dustpelt and Fernpaw. He started towards them but Fireheart wheeled around and run out of the camp with a few Warriors streaming behind him. He sat down on the hard earth. He had failed. He was pretty sure that what ever was out there, the thing that would bring harm to Brightpaw might have already done so. He hadn't seen her or Swiftpaw in the den. That was what had prompted his memory. "Hey Darkpaw, Dustpelt and I are going hunting, do you want to come?"  
"No Fernpaw, I wanted to talk to Fireheart about Brightpaw, I guess I can't do that now..." Fernpaw gave him a strange look, "I already told Fireheart where they had gone. I thought I told you what I was doing." Hope burst to life in Darkpaw's chest. Brightpaw still could be saved. "I've got to go out there! I've got to save her!" Fernpaw gave him a look that was half stern, half sympathetic. "Cloudtail's out there already." She mewed tersely. Darkpaw's heart sank. Cloudtail. His brother. The cat who Brightpaw loved. He tried to shake away the thoughts. He couldn't afford to think negative towards his clanmates. Move on Darkpaw! He told himself furiously. "Oh, Fernpaw, what do I do." Suddenly he felt a sharp pain. Fernpaw had just cuffed him around the ear! "Stop moping and hunt for your clan! Come on Darkpaw we're going!" Darkpaw felt sister grab his scruff. His paws slid across the dirt. He shook her off. "I can walk myself!" Fernpaw let go.  
"Good."

It was amazing what a good hunt could do. Joking around with Fernpaw and Dustpelt. Catching prey. Darkpaw trotted proudly back to the bushes where Fernpaw and Dustpelt were waiting. "Nice catch Darkpaw" Dustpelt commented. "Your technique was perfect." In his jaws Darkpaw held the fattest mouse ever. "Thanks Dustpelt, I think this one must have been eating it's food store instead of storing it." Darkpaw joked. He dropped it next to Fernpaw's shrew and Dustpelt's starling. Together the trio scraped dirt over their combined catch. "Why don't we try down by Sunningrocks?" Fernpaw suggested. "The I don't think any cat has hunted there for a while. Plus we'd be able to double check for Riverclan cats." She added. Darkpaw nodded, it was logical to hunt at Sunningrocks but was worried about bumping into a Riverclan patrol, with Dustpelt being the only senior warrior with them, they would be in serious trouble. But no other cats were hunting this morning. The clan needed freshkill. "Ok, let's go."

"Look! A water vole!" Dustpelt hissed. "Darkpaw, this catch is yours." Darkpaw nodded wordlessly. The water vole was plump enough, still fat from its Greenleaf feeding. He would have to kill it quickly, or else it would squeal and scare of the rest of the prey. They were perched on the top rock of Sunningrocks. Two would stay to guard the pile of freshkill, while the other would dart down, catch something and return. They had all ready collected a shrew and a mouse. He was in a tricky spot. The vole was two rocks below him. He couldn't jump down straight onto it. He couldn't throw it into the air either. Slowly, he slid like a shadow diagonally downwards. Having reached the rock the vole was on, he crept forward stealthily, keeping away from pebbles that could hurt his pads and make him yowl. He was now several tail-lengths away from it. He tensed his muscles, ready to spring. The vole was to busy to see the final blow coming. It didn't even squeal.

They trotted toward the gorse tunnel. They had caught a grand total of three mice, one shrew and a water vole while at Sunningrocks. And, Darkpaw thought to himself with a gleam of satisfaction, there was still the prey the had buried by the ravine. They padded through the tunnel. What Darkpaw saw, he'd never forget, he was sure. Swiftpaw's black and white body lying in the middle of the camp. Scarlet staining the white. Fernpaw let out a hushed mew. "Oh, Swiftpaw..." Darkpaw could hear the rasping sound of Dustpelt's tongue as he licked Fernpaw's ears comfortingly. Despite his den mate lying dead, Darkpaw's heart soared. If Brightpaw was not in the clearing, it must mean she was alive! She had survived her ordeal! Then Darkpaw noticed, he wasn't feeling sick with worry. He wasn't heart sick anymore. He didn't know how it happened, or when it happened but he had stopped searching for love. "What in great Starclan happened?" Dustpelt hissed fearfully. His revery broken, Darkpaw had to agree. Even from here, the extent of Swiftpaw's wounds were horrific. The camp was so quiet, silenced by the event of the young apprentice's death. "I'll go back and fetch the rest." he offered. He had to get away from the silence. He padded over to the pile, casting a sorrowful glance at Swiftpaw. He dropped what he was carrying and turned silently back towards the gorse tunnel.

The mouse was temptingly plump. Darkpaw could already taste it. Yet, as he crept closer, he was aware of something poking into his flank. He turned around and blinked. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" He yowled. He had woken up to find Snowkit staring at him. Her green eyes bored into his yellow. "Hi Darkpaw." She said as if she was greeting him casually. "Snowkit! What are you doing here?" The snowy white kit shrugged,  
"I wanted to find out how comfy the nests are in here." She paused and puffed out her chest. "I'll be sleeping in here tonight you know." Darkpaw glared at her,  
"Did you find the bedding up to your standards?" He asked her dryly. Snowkit shrugged again. "Eh. It's fine. The stuff they use in the nursery is softer, but I'm glad just to get my own nest!" Darkpaw stretched.  
"I'm sure Tawnypaw will be glad to hear it, she made these spare nests you know." Before she could mew, he went on, "is that Silverstep calling? It must nearly be time for your ceremony." With out a word, Snowkit turned tail and ran for the nursery. Darkpaw actually had heard Silverstep calling and guessed that the ceremony was about to take place. Stretching each leg, one at a time. He started to smooth down his sleep-ruffled fur with smooth, strong, strokes of his tongue. Getting up and stretching one last time, Darkpaw made his way outside. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Poor Firestar, he had become the leader after Bluestar saved his life. He was hardly sleeping anymore and with the latest escapade with Darkstripe and Sorrelkit, Darkpaw definitely did not want his position.

Firestar started by honouring Thornpaw and renaming him Thornclaw. Darkpaw felt glad for his denmate, he was the only one of the elder apprentices who had not gone to the dogs. He respected Thornclaw for showing the moral courage to do it. "I would also like to honour Ashpaw, Fernpaw and especially Darkpaw. Darkpaw, would you please come forward." Darkpaw was shocked, was he going to be a warrior before his litter mates? Sure Cloudtail had, but he wasn't actually his brother. Heart pounding he stepped forward.

"Darkpaw, you have not officially had a mentor for many moons but every cat you hunt or train with has remarked to me how well you are doing. With this in my mind, I assessed you secretly. You passed easily so I see fit to give you your warrior name now. Darkpaw, do you swear to stay true to the Warrior Code and protect your clan with your life." Darkpaw nodded, "Yes, I do." He answered strongly. Firestar raised his head to the sky.  
"Than by the power of Starclan I name you Darkface. We honour your loyalty and your forethought." Firestar than placed his chin on top of his head and Darkface respectfully licked his shoulder. Some cats began to cheer, but Firestar held up his tail in a signal for silence. "Also, three of our kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to be apprenticed." Silverstep's kits stepped forward and stood trembling under the rock. "Mousefur, you were an excellent mentor to Thornclaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Redpaw." He stopped as Mousefur and Redpaw touched noses.  
"Whitestorm, you trained Lostface" Firestar winced "well, you shall mentor Ravenpaw." He stopped yet again to observe the ancient tradition before continuing. Surely he would choose Sandstorm to mentor Snowkit. "Cloudtail! Your pelt stands out in the forest of greens and browns, yet you hunt and fight as well as any cat. You shall mentor Snowpaw, who also has a pelt of the same colour." Cloudtail over Sandstorm? Really, the new, some what Hot-headed warrior over the experienced cool one? All on the colour of a pelt? Darkface looked over at Sandstorm, but she was nodding thoughtfully, they must have something sorted out. He thought.

Firestar then went on to rename Lostface, Brightheart. The clan cheered their names. Darkface had expected to be released than but Fitestar had other ideas. "Darkstripe, would you please step forward." Darkstripe had an arrogant sneer plastered on his face. Silverstep looked nervous. Was her mate really the cat she had fallen in love with anymore? Or was he a kit murderer? Firestar started to meow about Sorrelkit and the event with the Deathberries. Darkface gasped at the mention of Blackfoot along with the rest of the clan. "Traitor!" He yowled. How could he? Thunderclan had been Darkstripe's home his entire life. Darkface would never betray his clan like that. Anger pulsed through his veins. Silverstep had fallen for the wrong cat. "You are hereby banished from Thunderclan! If anycat sees you here after sun-down, they have permission to kill you!" And there was the worst part. Darkstripe just left. He didn't say goodbye to his mate or his kits, he just left.

**May Starclan light your path.**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	19. Chapter 18- Tigerclan

**Sorry if this took a long time to come out... I discovered forums the other day so they kept me busy.** **This chapter is I think the longest. Enjoy!**

"What are Shadowclan warriors like Dawnsky?" Icepaw asked eagerly. Duskfur answered for her. "Well, most of the time they're scrawny, they smell bad and they have the worst tempers in the history of the clans!" Dawnsky blinked at him fondly, it was just like him to joke around like that... He would be a good father if she ever had kits. "I hope this is the last gathering I go to as an apprentice!" Skypaw mewed as she ran beside her.  
"I don't!" Dawnsky joked, "I remember your snoring!" She kept her tone light, so she wouldn't offend her friend. Skypaw snorted "I'm surprised you could hear mine over yours!" Dawnsky gave a mild growl and shot ahead. In her apprentice days, Dawnsky's long legs would have kept her in front, but Skypaw had grown too, she kept pace easily. "What do you think my Warrior name will be?" She asked. Dawnsky didn't know, she had never really thought about it. Skypaw was one of those queen-type cats, like Morningflower, perhaps she would be named Skyflower? "How about Skyflower?" She mewed. Skypaw nodded  
"Ever since I was a kit I wanted to be called Skyflight. It just popped into my head one morning." Dawnsky knew this was true, when they had played kit games where they pretended they were warriors, Skypaw had always called herself Skyflight. But something told her that it wasn't the right name for her friend.

The hollow was filled with cats. Dawnsky had sent Icepaw off with the other apprentices to talk with some new Thunderclan apprentices. It would be good for Icepaw to have some cats her own age in different clans. Although they couldn't be friends, it was good to be friendly. Dawnsky looked around for Fernpaw and Darkpaw. She wondered if they were warriors yet. Darkpaw had certainly looked ready last time they'd spoken. She glanced at Skypaw, who was sitting next to her, grooming her flank. Was Darkpaw still in love with her, or had he just been moony last time? "Hey Dawnpaw!" Dawnsky recognised the mew of Fernpaw. Beside her was Darkpaw. She padded up to them, "Hey Fernpaw, Darkpaw. Actually it's Dawnsky now." She felt a flash of pride as she spoke her warrior name. Darkpaw gave her a respectful nod, "I am not known by my apprentice name either." He mewed cooly. "My name is Darkface."

Dawnsky glanced at his pelt, it was a dark brown. Her eyes slid up towards his face. It was so dark, it was almost black. "It suits you." She purred. "Are you a warrior now too, Fernpaw?" The grey apprentice shook her head.  
"No. Me and Ashpaw discussed this with Firestar-" she stopped as Skypaw interrupted. "Yes, we heard about Bluestar's passing, I'm sorry for your clan's loss." Darkface dipped his head. "Thank you." Fernpaw's tail tip twitched irritably. She clearly wanted to continue, but things were out of her paws. Dawnsky wanted to know the gossip. "Are there any new warriors?" Fernpaw sighed, evidently she had given up on trying to talk about her conversation with Firestar. "Yes Thornclaw became a warrior alongside Darkface." Dawnsky knew Thornclaw, he was a good cat. "Who are those new apprentices I saw?" This time it was Darkface who answered her. He purred. "Oh, those are Silverstep's kits. Ravenpaw, Redpaw and Snowpaw. They're a real pawful, their mentors are going insane!" Snowpaw? The way Darkface had lingered on her name... That cat had feelings all over the place! Skypaw broke into the conversation before Dawnsky had the chance to tease him about it. "Where are Shadowclan and Riverclan?" It seemed every cat was asking the same question. Darkface sniffed the air. He stiffened. "Something very, very bad is coming."

"How dare you! Fox-hearted, Rabbit-brained, Crowfood-eating slimeball!" Dawnsky could feel every hair on her pelt bristling. How dare he. Who did he think he was. She could see why Thunderclan cats despised him so much. Shadowclan and Riverclan, now collectively called Tigerclan, had arrived. The leader that stood atop the Great Rock was a cat Dawnsky had heard a lot about. Tigerstar now lead two clans. He claimed he and Leopardstar shared the leadership, but it was clear who was really in charge as Tigerstar had shoved his way to the front of the rock. All his rubbish about a united future for the clans could go down a fox-hole as far as Dawnsky was concerned. Tigerclan forever my tail. Dawnsky was glad to see Tallstar openly challenging Tigerstar. He was right. What claim did Tigerstar have to the clan name of old? Tigerstar openly guffawed at this. Dawnsky lashed her tail. She remembered when Tigerstar had first claimed Shadowclan as his. She hadn't understood the Thunderclan cats' unease, she had thought Tigerstar would be a good leader for the broken clan. Clearly she had been wrong.

"What about you Firestar, what has the noble leader of Thunderclan got to say?" Dawnsky could practically feel the malice in his words. "I hope he says no!" Skypaw hissed. "This will result in war, I'm sure of it. Windclan will need an ally." Clearly the Thunderclan cats thought so too. Both Fernpaw and Darkface bore bristling pelts and lashing tails. "He killed our mother, Fernpaw! Our mother!" She heard Darkface hiss. Her heart froze as Firestar hesitated. Surely Firestar was to Noble a cat to accept such an offer? After what seemed like moons, Firestar replied. "I will never let you take over my clan!" He hissed. Dawnsky's heart soared on wings of hope. What ever hardship Windclan was to endure, they would have an ally to bolster them, to raise their spirits.

Thunder boomed. Was it a sign? Clouds were speeding towards the moon. This gathering would be over soon. She got to her paws, she needed to find Icepaw. She didn't want the young apprentice getting lost after the gathering. She was aware of Firestar mewing with growing urgency, but the howling wind was snatching his words away. Where was Icepaw? She found Icepaw sitting in a huddle with Shrewpaw, a snowy white Thunderclan apprentice she took to be Snowpaw, a ginger Thunderclan apprentice and a black Thunderclan apprentice. They were probably Redpaw and Ravenpaw. "I suggest you find your mentors now." She advised the group. Ravenpaw jumped. Icepaw, recognising her mentors voice, turned around. "Hi Dawnsky, I take it this wasn't a normal gathering then?" Dawnsky shook her head. "Go find your mentors now, all of you." She cast a glance at the Thunderclan apprentices. "Why should we?" Redpaw challenged.  
"Because I'm a warrior and I know more than you!"she hissed. "Go to your mentors." They turned tail and sprinted through the crowd. Snowpaw stayed behind for a heartbeat, giving her a level stare before following her brothers. From the rock, Tigerstar yowled. "Starclan has spoken! The gathering is over!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trees rustled overhead as Dawnsky raced through the forest behind Tallstar. Fourtrees loomed ahead. She peered into the clearing. Firestar and Darkface sat waiting. She plunged over the edge of the bank. Beside her Tallstar started yowling. Firestar and Darkface added their voices to his.  
Dawnsky woke. The cats were still yowling. "Tigerclan! Tigerclan is approaching!" She could hear the fear in Runningbrook's yowl. She scrambled out if her nest. Figuring out her dream would have to wait, her clan needed her. She ran to the apprentices den. She didn't want Icepaw in the thick of it just yet. She would post her outside the nursery where the elders would be sheltering with Ashfoot, who was expecting another litter. Foxpaw would help her. She sprinted to the apprentices den. "Icepaw! Foxpaw! Protect the nursery!" Dawnsky ordered. Icepaw obeyed without hesitation. Foxpaw looked sulky but he followed his sister. Assured that her apprentice was safe enough, Dawnsky turned and followed the rest of her clan outside to form a defensive line. What met her was a terrifying sight. Tigerclan warriors swarmed up the moor. "Defend our home with honour!" Tallstar yowled. And the two forces of cats slammed into each other.

**What will happen to Dawnsky and Windclan? Find out in the next chapter!**

**May Starclan light your path.**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	20. Chapter 19- To late

**Hi! Thanks for all your support over these 20 chapters! Here is what is officially known as chapter 20 but is actually chapter 19. It's a bit of a small chapter, sorry for that. I didn't know what else could happen. :( Any who- Onto the actual story!**

Snowpaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. "Are you sure you can't fit any more prey in there Darkface?" He gave her the best glare he could manage with a mouthful of freshly caught prey. Darkface dropped his kill on the pile. "When you have a mouth as full as that, Snowpaw, you'll know your half as good as me." Snowpaw opened her mouth to reply, but caught Cloudtail's gaze and quickly shut it. "Snowpaw! Battle training with Brightheart and myself. Grab a piece of prey and go to the hollow!" That was his brother now. Snowpaw gulped. "Coming Cloudtail!" She grabbed a piece of prey, one of his own squirrels, Darkface noted, before dashing out of camp with her slim, white tail streaming behind her. Darkface shook his head. He never noticed things like that with the other She-cats, why did he have to like Snowpaw's gleaming white fur? Darkface nearly hit himself, there he went again! Hopefully some hunting would clear his head. He turned around and began to walk out the gorse tunnel. "Darkface! We've got enough Freshkill, you can take a piece for yourself and have a rest!" Whitestorm's yowl stopped him. "I hear you've been hunting all morning, you deserve a rest, if not, you need one." The old warrior gave him a stern glance.  
"Yes Whitestorm." Darkface sighed. Whitestorm was deputy, he had to obey.

Darkface dreamt of Dawnsky. She looked like a kit and her eyes were closed. He could see himself as a kit next to her. They were in a dirty hollow, probably and old rabbit hole. Darkface could see his kit self trembling. "Where's Mother, Caramel? Where's Mother?" Dawnsky the kit huddled closer to him. "I don't know brother. I don't know." A huge blue, silver cat appeared. "Fireheart!" The She-cat yowled.

The dream faded. Now cats were yowling for Firestar in real life. Darkface slipped out of the warriors den. Standing in the clearing was a cat so covered in blood and mud, Darkface could not see who it was. But it reeked of Windclan. The cat's sides were heaving. Firestar leaped onto the high-rock. "Mudclaw has brought us news of an attack on Windclan. We will go to their aid immediately! Thornclaw, Brackenfur, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Longtail, Darkface will go." The selected cats growled in approval and unsheathed their claws. These cats were ready for battle. Darkface was ready to fight too, there were some decent cats in Windclan, it would do no good for any of them to die. He got to his paws and took off along with the rest of the cats. They sped through the forest toward the Windclan border. Darkface hoped they would be on time, how long had Mudclaw taken to warn them? Darkface could see the moor ahead of them. Would the Windclan cats be alive still? He burst onto the moor, lengthening his stride now he could run freely. They crested the hill... The patrol was to late. Tigerclan had left. He lashed his tail in frustration. He cast his gaze around the battle field, he could see only one body. Crouched next to it was a She-cat with grey fur. Standing behind the grey cat was Dawnsky.

"No! Gorsepaw no!" Skypaw was moaning. Joined in grieving was Gorsepaw's mother who Darkface learned to be Morningflower. "What happened to him?" He whispered to Dawnsky. Her eyes blazed with anger and sadness. "Tigerstar stopped all the fighting in the middle of the battle. We all turned to face him... And then we saw Gorsepaw." Dawnsky choked but went on. "He had him trapped under one of those, those forepaws. When he had every cats' attention... He..." Darkface rested his tail on her flank.  
"It's ok, I understand." A cat padded up behind them.  
"Unless your hurt, Thunderclan cat, move away, other cats have wounds that need tending!" Darkface obligingly moved away and made way for Barkface. Who was muttering under his breath. "Darkface! Come patrol with us, we're going to make sure none of those fox-breathed Tigerclan warriors are left on the moor." Thornclaw yowled. From where he stood with Longtail and some Windclan warriors. "Coming Thornclaw!" He nodded to Dawnsky and Skypaw before racing after the patrol.

Webfoot dragged his rabbit towards the group. "Nice catch Webfoot." Darkface complimented the warrior. Webfoot grunted. "Mudclaw taught me and I teach this stuff to Rabbitpaw, we share." Darkface shrugged, that was the most he'd said while they had been on patrol with them. They had checked the borders and were now trying it catch as much prey as possible to bring back to Windclan. So far Longtail had surprised every cat by shooting off after a rabbit which he than brought back. Darkface hoped there was more prey than just rabbit on the moor, he had never been good at catching them. A harsh cry emanated from above them. Darkface looked up, a hawk was circling above them. "Get under cover!" Webfoot yowled. But there was no cover, they would have to fight it. The cats had scrambled away and left the rabbits out in the open. The hawk would take them if he didn't stop it. Darkface crouch low, trusting the grass to help hide him. The hawk swooped and landed on the rabbits. He uttered a wordless battle yowl and leapt onto the hawk's back. Starclan help me! He dug his claws into the wings and bit down hard on the hawk's neck. It died instantly.

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	21. Chapter 20- Love comes with Battles

**WARNING: Fuzzy romantic stuff which I'm not good at writing features in this chapter. Enjoy!**

Life would be dull without Gorsepaw. Dawnsky thought to herself. She sat with Skypaw next to his body. Poor Skypaw, Gorsepaw had been her unofficial mate."May you find good hunting in Starclan Gorsepaw." She murmured to the dead apprentice. Although losing Gorsepaw was sad for her, she wasn't immobilised by grief as Skypaw and Morningflower were. "Duskfur do you want to go hunting with me?" Duskfur looked up from where he'd been sharing the hawk Darkface had caught with Tornear and Harenose. "Er, no thanks Dawnsky." Dawnsky's heart plummeted. "But-" he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "you might want to stay in camp too..." She noticed him cast a glance at Skypaw and Rabbitpaw. Understanding dawned on her, Skypaw and Rabbitpaw had both fought well in the battle with Tigerclan, they were well ready to become warriors. At that moment, Tallstar climbed the Tall-rock. "Let all cats gather in the meeting hollow!" He yowled to his clan. Dawnsky turned around and ran to the meeting hollow.

"Skypaw, Rabbitpaw. Please come forward." The two apprentices did so. Ashfoot, who had slipped out of the nursery padded over and gave Skypaw's dishevelled fur a few brisk licks before she let Skypaw take her place at the foot of the rock. Tallstar gazed fondly at his clan and at the apprentices below him. "These apprentices have trained hard to understand the ways of the warrior code. Webfoot, Duskfur, are they ready to become warriors?" Both mentors nodded. Tallstar raised his head to Starclan. "Then by the power of our warrior ancestors, I grant you your warrior names. Rabbitpaw! You fought well in the last battle and I know you will fight well again and again in defence of your clan, with tireless energy. I name you Rabbitfoot in honour of your speed and energy!" Tallstar paused to place his head on Rabbitfoot's, respecting the ancient code. "Skypaw! You fight with the ferocity of a lion and hunt the small creatures with the deftness of a leopard. I name you Skyblossom, we honour your thoughtfulness and ferocity to protect your clan."

"Rabbitfoot! Skyblossom! Rabbitfoot! Skyblossom!" Dawnsky yowled her friends' names as loud as she could. "We meet Tigerstar tomorrow with two new warriors!" Tallstar yowled triumphantly. Dawnsky felt a surge of satisfaction, it was true, there would be more warriors fighting for Windclan then Tigerstar expected. Skyblossom padded up to her, "Dawnsky, there's something I have to tell you." Dawnsky's adrenalin faded. Skyblossom sounded grim. She followed her friend into the medicine cat's den. Dawnsky's blood froze. Skyblossom didn't want to be a medicine cat, did she? "Why are we here Skyblossom?" But when she looked into Skyblossom's eyes, there was pure joy in them. "Dawnsky, I think I'm expecting kits." Hot joy for her friend, tempered with fear, raced through Dawnsky's veins. What was her friend thinking, apprentices weren't meant to take mates. "They're Gorsepaw's aren't they." She mewed, her tone flat. What would the clan do to her friend? Skyblossom nodded, "whose else could they be?" Her tone was... Dawnsky couldn't explain it. "Why are we here then?"  
"To make sure, I could just be overacting you know. I want Barkface to, you know, check." An irritable sigh came from behind them."Check what?"

Dawnsky spun around, her tail bristling with surprise. Skyblossom shouldered her aside. "I want to know if I'm having kits." She mewed matter-of-factly. Barkface cast his gaze over her. He grunted. "Lie down." Skyblossom did so. Dawnsky couldn't help noticing that her belly did stick out a little further than normal. Barkface pressed his paws to her belly. He narrowed his eyes. "Yes." He mewed finally. "You are expecting kits." Skyblossom's eyes lit up. "So far, I think there are three, but I can't be sure." Skyblossom turned to Dawnsky, "can you believe it, Dawnsky! Me and Gorsepaw are having kits!" Dawnsky couldn't believe her ears. Skyblossom could see nothing bad about this! Her reputation as a warrior could be ruined! "I think you should tell Morningflower." She managed weakly. "She will be the kits' grandmother after all." Dawnsky could tell Skyblossom thought it was a good idea, she turned around and raced out of the medicine den. She didn't even thank Barkface. The medicine cat threw her a sympathetic glance before turning and walking further into the den. It's at times like this, Dawnsky thought, she wished she had a mate.

"Dawnsky, do you want to come on Dawn patrol with me?" Dawnsky looked up to see Duskfur staring down at her with hopeful eyes. "Sure Duskfur, who's joining us?" Duskfur gave her a sheepish look, "it's just you and me." Dawnsky felt like her fur was glowing. She loved that cat. Dawnsky got straight out of her nest, she didn't feel the need to stretch this morning. Deadfoot nodded to them as they made their way out of camp. Duskfur led the way to outlook rock. "Duskfur? What are we doing here?" Duskfur padded onto the large, flat rock. He didn't reply at first. "Look at the dawn." He mewed. "It's just as beautiful as you." If this had been any other cat, Dawnsky would have felt embarrassed. But this was Duskfur, he had always been special. She padded over to join him on the rock. "Yes, it is beautiful. I was named for its colour." Duskfur just nodded. He turned to face her, his blue eyes looking into her green. "Dawnsky... I don't exactly know how to tell you this... But do you want to be my mate?" Dawnsky felt like she had just raced against the fastest cats in Starclan... And won. "Yes." She rubbed her head against his cheek. "I'll fight beside you if it comes to it today." She purred. He purred back.  
"I promise that no cat will hurt you today if my claws are free."  
"And I promise the same thing to you."

"Do you want to go back?" Dawnsky shook her head.  
"Let's sit here and talk." Duskfur cocked his head to one side.  
"What about?" He had a point Dawnsky thought. What did mates talk about?  
"If we have kits, what would we name them." Dawnsky already knew what she wanted to name her kits, if she ever had any. Cloudkit for a Tom and Cloverkit for a She-cat.  
"Well my mother told me that if I'd been a She-cat, she'd have called me Daisykit, so that if we have a She-kit. If we have a Tom, I'd like to call it Sandkit, after Tallstar's father, Sandgorse." He glanced at her "and what about you?"  
"Cloudkit and Cloverkit. Cloudkit to honour the clouds, I've always loved the clouds."  
"Why Cloverkit?" Dawnsky gazed at him.  
"It's pretty."

Skyblossom nudged her. "Dawnsky, wake up. What happened this morning with Duskfur? Are you expecting his kits?" Dawnsky rolled over and feebly tried to cuff her around the ear.  
"Go away Skyblossom! Let me sleep" she muttered. Yet her friend would not let up. Finally, she slithered out of her nest. "If you must know," she mewed irritably, "he asked me to be his mate-" she was cut off as Skyblossom gave a small yowl of delight. Dawnsky thrashed her tail, did Skyblossom want to hear, or not? Seeing the movement, Skyblossom stopped, but Dawnsky could see her trembling with excitement. "I said yes." She finished proudly. Skyblossom's eyes widened. She dashed out of the den, no doubt to tell the warriors of her news. She stretched slowly. Tonight she would go to Four-trees, along with the rest of her clanmates, to confront Tigerstar. Slowly she made a mental list of things to do. Things sorted, she padded out of the den in the direction of Tallstar's den. "Tallstar." She waited respectfully outside his den for an answer. "Come." Dawnsky obeyed. "Ah. Dawnsky. What do you need?" Dawnsky dipped her head in a show of respect.  
"I want to talk to you about wether Icepaw and the other apprentices should come to the meeting tonight." Tallstar nodded. "That is good your considering all possibilities. Do you think she is ready?" Dawnsky considered this. Icepaw was a good fighter. When Tigerclan had attacked, she and Foxpaw had seen off Loudbelly and Oakfur when they made their way into camp. "Yes, I think she's ready, but I think we should team them up. Icepaw and Foxpaw like last time and Shrewpaw and Mousepaw. The pairs work in a team and watch each other's backs. They'll be more than a match for any warrior."  
"Very well."

Tallstar stood on the Tall-rock. Only Dawnsky knew what he was going to say. "The cats coming with us tomorrow are: Duskfur, Whitetail, Webfoot, Onewhisker, Runningbrook, Morningflower, Dawnsky, Rabbitfoot, Reedsong and Harenose. All apprentices will be coming but if it comes to a fight, Icepaw and Foxpaw will team up and Shrewpaw and Mousepaw will team up." There were murmurs of agreement from the clan, but one voice rose above the rest. "Why aren't I going?" Dawnsky sighed in exasperation, she had discussed this with Tallstar too. "Skyblossom" Tallstar began gently. "You and your kits are the last connection to Gorsepaw Windclan has. Stay here and protect his offspring and his memory." Dawnsky saw all of the aggressiveness drain out of her friend. Skyblossom was nodding. "Yes!" Her voice rang clear. "I will move into the nursery now. These kits are all I have left of my mate, I must protect them!" Tallstar dipped his head  
"As you wish." Dawnsky was surprised, none of the clan was openly angry at Skyblossom for taking a mate as an apprentice. She suspected that Mudclaw and some off his 'followers' would no doubt raise the issue later, but for know, Tallstar had openly supported the young queen, so no cat could argue. "Get your rest, we travel for Fourtrees soon!"

**Congrats to you DawnskyXDuskfur lovers. IT HAS HAPPENED! Now it's a surprise as to who I'll put Rabbitfoot with... Also! I have decided on Skyblossom's kits names so sorry if any of you wanted to put forward a kit. THERE WILL BE OTHER CHANCES! Thanks to Shadowfur and Amazing TEEN Authoress, your kits will be used in Ashfoot's litter, although I'm not sure if they'll survive or not ;p**

**May Starclan light your path and grant you good hunting**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	22. Chapter 21- A Mission for Snowpaw

**Sorry for the delay... I had a huge case of writer's block that wouldn't go away. :( This is a short chapter but for some reason I find it harder to write from Darkface's perspective. Is it noticeable? Leave a review and join Willowdream's forum, it's a lot of fun!**

Darkface could smell the fear. It reeked. Two lines of cats stood facing each other. The line Darkface stood in was vastly out numbered. To think that Tigerstar could have stooped as low as to steal apprentices and lead rogues and Kittypets into the forest. His tail twitched. Firestar had told the story of Tigerstar's treachery. The clearing was silent and stank with the scents of crowfood and Tigerclan and, of course, fear. He felt a tap on his flank. It was Silverstep, "Darkface! She hissed, "it is time to fetch my kits back." Darkface twitched his ears in acknowledgment. He still had no idea why he'd volunteered for this mission, Silverstep's kits had been taken a few sunrises ago, Snowpaw was, of course, one of them. Behind Silverstep stood Frostfur, who had borne the same pain as Silverstep when her kits had been stolen by Brokenstar. Also, Goldenflower and Thornclaw. They had volunteered too.

"If it looks like there won't be any fighting, go to the Tigerclan camp, if I know Tigerstar, there will be hardly any warriors left at their camp." He recalled Firestar saying to them. Silverstep must have received the go ahead from Whitestorm while Firestar had been addressing the clans. He turned around to join the group. "Let's do this then, if all goes well, we should give Tigerstar a nasty surprise when he gets back to his den." He announced to his clanmates. Thornclaw and the She-cats growled their agreement. No cat noticed the five shadowy figures slip into the undergrowth and head towards the stepping stones.

The Tigerclan cat on guard was a cat Darkface had fought before. Shadepelt was not expecting an attack. Silverstep signalled with her tail. He stepped out of the bushes,Thornclaw behind him. "Take us to the Thunderclan apprentices or die." He snarled. To his surprise, Shadepelt dipped her head, "I'm glad you came. No Riverclan cat felt right about keeping those apprentices, they don't do anything to help the clan, just eat." Darkface saw Silverstep narrow her eyes, "How do we know that there are no cats waiting to ambush us?" Shadepelt just snorted  
"The only cats left in camp are the queens and the elders, they both agree with me. No one will stop you, we all hate Tigerstar for what he did to our clan." Darkface wasn't that surprised, a lot of Riverclan cats had not looked happy when they'd come to that gathering. Silverstep gave a curt nod. "Get moving then." Shadepelt did so, but called over her shoulder as the walked into the camp, "I take it you're their mother then." But the silver She-cat did not respond, Darkface followed her gaze. Sitting dejectedly in the middle of the camp, were Redpaw, Ravenpaw and Snowpaw. "My precious kits!" The she-cat cried. She ran over to them. "Who took you my precious darlings?" She mewed between strokes of her tongue as she licked her kits protectively. Redpaw was the cat who answered. "Darkstripe."

The whole clan was silent that night. News of Bloodclan had chilled every cat to the bone. Silverstep was the only cat who didn't seem to care about having three days to leave the forest, her eyes still blazed with anger. "I'll get you Darkstripe, I'll get you if it's last thing thing I do!" She went around muttering. Tensions ran high through the camp. Darkface found himself strangely calm, although he was worried for his old mentor, the Bloodclan battle didn't trouble him to much. He just had to believe they would win, and that came naturally. It was obvious it would come to a fight, Tallstar would fight, and so would Firestar, if he realised that his warriors would fight as hard for their home as he would, and it wasn't him against the forest, he would be a great leader. Darkface only worried about one thing. His feelings for Snowpaw. He felt like he liked her. How could he? Snowpaw was the most annoying cat he knew. But he had to admit, there was that way she ran through the forest that captivated him. He pushed his mouse to Fernpaw, "I'm not that hungry tonight." His sister shrugged, "more for me." But her mew wasn't as cheerful as it used to be.

"I told you so." Darkface was used to cats walking in his dreams now.  
"Hello Snowfur, do you have a mystical message for me?" But there was no sarcasm in his voice. Snowfur purred.  
"No Darkface, only, well, a congratulations of sorts." Darkface tipped his head to one side what was she talking about, he had sort of failed warning Firestar about the dogs. What did the she cat want. "You have finally found your love, and she is a beautiful she-cat. She will stand by you well in the battles you will face. Do not be afraid to love her, she loves you too. Don't hide your feelings."

**May Starclan light your path.**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	23. Chapter 22- Before the Battle

**Greetings from the secret place I write this (or not so secret... I'm at home. No duh) I want to start by apologising... I lied! *cries with shame* When I first planned this story, Rabbitfoot was going to get together with Dawnsky, and they would have kits, in short, I was going to kill off Duskfur (oh the shame) One of Skyblossom's kits was going to be named after her dead mentor(he was going to die in the Bloodclan battle) After posting the last Dawnsky chapter, I realised that if I kept the original name for the kit, she would be named the same name as a cat currently alive in the same clan. I didn't want this to happen so (this is where the lie comes in) Contradicting the statement in the last Dawnsky chapter, I need one kit name and appearance. This includes personality, what will happen to it (if you want to...this includes mates/mentors. But ****not**** kits. Sorry, I need to make sure my characters fit in with the original cats) I will be eternally grateful to whoever sends me the perfect kit! It ****is ****a ****SHECAT****. Thank you and on with the story...**

The wind whistled over the moor, ruffling Dawnsky's fur. She could feel the frost in the air. It wasn't the best time for a battle, leaf-bare was fast approaching, any wounds would take longer to heal. "Dawnsky?" An inquiring mew sounded from behind her. "We should really get back to camp." She knew Icepaw was right, but Dawnsky loved the view from outlook rock. It reminded her of the special moment she had shared here with Duskfur. Would they ever have the kits they named? She shook herself out of her thoughts. Now was not the time to be brooding over such things. Windclan was at war, and she had to fight too. "Icepaw." She addressed her apprentice. "Mudclaw and Runningbrook are holding a practice session, you can join that." Dawnsky thought for a moment, with the practice session, not as many cats would be hunting. "After that, if you're not too tired, you can hunt for a while." She added as an afterthought. The white apprentice nodded and dashed away. Dawnsky watched her run. She had been right, the apprentice was very fast. Icepaw was turning into a fine hunter too, she had been training for around two moons now and showed exceptional skill at setting up rabbit hunts. Her fighting abilities were progressing too. With a jolt, Dawnsky realised she'd have to give her an assessment sooner or later.

Grey clouds smothered the sky, the sun had not shown itself since dawn. Dawnsky found herself missing it's warmth and light as she padded back into camp. "Dawnsky! Come look at the kits!" Skyblossom ran over to her as fast as her swollen belly would allow. "Ashfoot kitted!" Dawnsky dropped the rabbit she'd been carrying in her jaws. Ashfoot had kitted while she had been out? Hope warmed her, they were about to go into battle against a vicious gang of Kittypets, but kits were still born, clan life continued. "How many are there?" She asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. "Come see yourself!" Came her friend's slightly irritating reply. Dawnsky snorted. "Ok, ok, I'm coming!" She picked up her rabbit again and moved it to the fresh-kill pile before following Skyblossom into the nursery.

The warm, milky smell found in the nursery floated around her, wafting into her nostrils, bringing back memories of Ravenwing telling stories about Windstar and Graywing, the founders of Windclan. Ashfoot was curled in a nest, nursing three small, wet bundles of fur. Two toms and a she-cat. "What are their names?" She breathed. Ashfoot glanced fondly at her kits. There was one dark grey tom, one light brown tom and a grey tabby she-cat. Ashfoot nosed the grey tom. "This is Crowkit. The other tom is called Sparrowkit. The tabby is Mintkit." Dawnsky gazed at them. They were beautiful she thought.  
"How long until your kits come?" She asked Skyblossom. The grey she-cat shuffled her paws. "Three moons at the most." She mumbled. Dawnsky laid a tail reassuringly on her flank, "it'll be fine, you're going to be a great mother!" Skyblossom met her eyes. They were full of fear. "What if we lose, Dawnsky? They'll come to the moor and kill us off!" Dawnsky shook her head. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Cats filled the clearing, yowling in defiance and pain. The stench of blood and fear wafted through the air, suffocating her and making it harder to keep fighting. Many cats lay dead or dying on the hard earth, bleeding out their lives. She could see Darkface and Fernpaw, fighting side by side. Darkface's mentor, Silverstep, hissing something inaudible at a dark tabby. Runningbrook with clumps of her fur missing. A white Thunderclan warrior with scarlet staining his fur. Cats with dog teeth in their collars. Shrewpaw slashing at a ginger tom's face while Foxpaw drove off a black she-cat. Rabbitfoot clawing at two cats at once. Icepaw with her claws sunk into another cat's shoulder fur. Something poked her belly, she spun around, blinking the blood out of her eyes and...woke up. Duskfur looked worried. "Do you want some Freshkill before the battle?" The battle... Yes, the battle with Tigerstar's so called 'Bloodclan,' the deadline was today. "Yes, can we eat together? She asked. Despite the situation, her mate purred. "Do you think I was asking if you wanted to eat by yourself?" Dawnsky gently cuffed his ears, "cheeky tom. I just woke up." Amusement glittered in his eyes. "Of course, I was just kidding about the offered food, you may starve in peace."

"Make sure you come back in one piece" Skyblossom whispered as she buried her head in Dawnsky's fur. "I won't die just yet, I'll fight for you and your kits, as well as my clan." She whispered back. The battle patrol started to move ahead of her, heading for Fourtrees. "I'll see you back here later." Dawnsky turned, letting the exhilaration show in her eyes now that Skyblossom was behind her. She knew it would've hurt her friend's feelings, deep down, knowing that Dawnsky was going to possibly the most important battle in the history of the clans and she wasn't going with her. So Dawnsky had let the younger cat mother her, hoping that it would help ease the pain. Skyblossom still had a warrior's spirit, even though she was close to kitting and her belly was too swollen to fight. "Hey." Duskfur brushed against her. "Do you think Icepaw's ready for this?" Dawnsky nodded. Icepaw was getting bigger, and she had lost all of her kit-fluff, an enemy wouldn't pick her as a weak target anymore. "She knows her fighting moves well" she mewed. "When Tigerclan attacked, did you think Skyblossom was ready? She was still an apprentice then." Duskfur flicked his tail.  
"Skypaw, as I remember, was ready to be a warrior."  
"Icepaw is nearly ready too!" She mewed defensively  
"Yes Dawnstar," her mate mewed with sarcastic awe and obedience. "Would you like me to put swan feathers in your nest too?" Dawnsky would have clawed his ears off if it wasn't for his joking tone. She was glad that he was keeping her heart light, so she wouldn't have to focus on the bloodbath that she knew was soon to happen.

**Don't forget kit suggestions! Thank you to Shadowfur and Amazing TEEN Authoress who created Crowfeather's siblings. SPOILER ALERT: their warrior names are AWESOME! But it would be too big of a spoiler to actually tell them to you! *scoffs* but I hope the creators of these kits are happy with their names when the time comes.**

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart **


	24. Chapter 23- Bloodclan

**Hey! I got a chapter out early! Hurrah! Huge thanks to Willowdream and Shadowfur for the kits, I needed them as I'll be winding down the series now and Skyblossom is part of that wind down. I have one problem! I can't choose between the two. *bawls like a baby* Any way, not to pile you guys with my troubles, the big fight scene chapter and some shocking actions from Silverstep! Read on!**

Claws raked through his fur, trying desperately to tear at the flesh beneath. The tom could feel the blood welling. He had to do something fast. "Go back to what ever rat infested, Starclan cursed hole you come from!" Darkface hissed at his attacker. As he said it, he jerked violently upwards, throwing the Bloodclan cat off his back. The tabby that had been attacking him, landed in a dazed heap on the ground, while Darkface was still on his paws. He bared his teeth at it. "This is our forest!" The cat ran away, terrified for it's life. How long had he been fighting? That was the third opponent he had sent running. When the battle had first started, he had been attacked by two cats at once. Brackenfur had come to help him and together they had driven off the murderous cats with collars. He could see cats writhing and tussling with each other on the frosty earth. Ravenpaw senior and Ravenpaw junior were fighting with Barley against three massive toms. He looked around for Snowpaw, she was there! Fighting with the Windclan apprentice, Icepaw, like one snowy, white blizzard. Satisfied that she didn't need her help he looked around for his siblings. Cloudtail was fighting his way towards Scourge, mouse-brain, he was too far away to help. Ashpaw was doing fine against one of the slightly smaller Bloodclan cats. Fernpaw... Was outnumbered!

He launched himself across the clearing, crying a wordless battle yowl. About one fox-length out from his sister, he launched himself at a she-cat attacking Dustpelt. He landed on her back and felt her surge beneath him. This cat was no stranger to fighting. Darkface felt himself begin to slip. The she-cat bucked again. Darkface went flying. He twisted in the air and landed, some what painfully, on his paws. He managed to not collapse and started to circle the scruffy thing. "Leave here!" He spat. "This is our home!"  
"We need this place now! I fight for my sister and her kits!" The she-cat snarled back. For a moment, Darkface faltered, how could he attack and drive out cats who could be much like him, but would he kill other cats, drive them out of their homes? The cat leapt with claws unsheathed. Darkface rolled underneath them, ending up on his back. He pushed upwards with his hind legs, breaking up her leap and making her stagger and land awkwardly. "You have no right to take our homes from us. There are queens and kits in every camp, you are not the only cat with kin to protect! That she-cat you were attacking before, she's my sister!"

The fire in the rogue's dimmed a little and she peered at him as if seeing him in a new light. The fire died completely. "You're telling the truth." She mewed in awe. "You're not just a bunch of cats that keep the forest from us." She flicked her tail, probably in a signal to her friends, who were getting badly beaten by Fernpaw and Dustpelt. "Let's go, these are not the cats we want to fight." She turned to Darkface. "My name is Blue. If you ever need help, come find me. You told me the truth, and not many cats do that these days." The rogue turned and ran into the crowd of still tussling cats."My name is Darkface" he yowled after the "Wow, Fernpaw breathed, I just came to help Dustpelt to the medicine den, I didn't expect to fight that fight!" Dustpelt nodded, agreeing with her. "Yeah, let's get back to the medicine den now." Darkface stood panting while his sister and her sort-of-mate went off into the bushes. Not a moment later, a cat, who was bristling so much he looked like a hedgehog, bumped into him. He wasn't from any clan he knew. He started towards the scrawny thing with unsheathed claws. But as it turned out, it was all under control. Hot on the cat's paws, was Morningflower of Windclan. The She-cat was yowling her sons name. "Gorsepaw!Gorsepaw!" The rogue scrambled away from him and ran to the bushes, away from the crazed Morningflower. Darkface glanced around, no cat was forthcoming in challenging him. His eyes rested on a silver she-cat hissing and spitting at a dark tabby tom. The she-cat, he could see, was Silverstep. He peered closer... The tabby... Was not a rogue! It was Darkstripe!

Darkface sprinted across the clearing, Darkstripe looked scrawny, but he had passed his assessments for a reason. He could hear what she was saying now. "You!" The silver cat hissed. "You stole my kits! And now! You try to kill my leader! You don't deserve your warrior name!"  
"They were my kits too! They deserved a chance to grow up where they belonged."  
"Which is Thunderclan!" Silverstep snapped  
"Which Is with me and Tigerstar! They would have become skilled fighters!" Darkstripe snarled back.  
"In Thunderclan they will become noble warriors, to me that is more important than being able to slaughter without mercy!"  
Darkstripe than yowled wordlessly and launched himself at Darkface's mentor. Darkface watched in awe as Silverstep ducked under Darkstripe's lunge and barrelled into his belly. Holding him down, she raked her hind claws along his belly, opening a series of long, deep, bleeding scratches. She kept going. "Silverstep!" He cried, he was afraid she'd kill Darkstripe soon. "Stop!" But the light was already fading from the traitor's eyes. His old mentor turned away from her dead mate. Her eyes were cold. "He deserved it." Was all she said. Darkface was shocked, this was not the same cat that had mentored him all those moons ago. "Come on," she mewed. "We've got cats to fight." Her voice was grim and devoid of emotion. But Darkface knew she was right. They turned to face their next opponents, but they had fled. An eerie wail filled the air. The voice was thin, terrified and slightly nasal. "Scourge! Scourge is dead!"

**Naughty Silverstep! Well, she was right, Darkstripe had it coming. Thanks to Amazing TEEN Authoress for that idea, it really spiced up this chapter!**

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart**


	25. Chapter 24- Just One Step Too Far

**Hey Warriors! This is the SECOND-TO-LAST CHAPTER OF DAWN AND DARK! So enjoy it. **

Dawnsky raced through the chilly air, the clans are at peace and the prey is running. She thought, what could be more perfect then this? She shook her head as one thought ran through her head. It was true, she could have been able tell her mate she was expecting his kits, she couldn't find the right words, but nothing was ever perfect. Dawnsky started to near the camp, a snowy white she-cat sat by the entrance. Icepaw called out to her mentor. "Dawnsky! Did I pass?" Dawnsky could have could have cuffed herself over the ears. She should have expected this, and there she had been thinking that it was straight to her nest. She looked the apprentice straight in the eye. "You passed." The joy in Icepaw's eyes glowed. She scrambled to her paws,  
"I need to go tell mother!" She began to dash away, then she stopped and dashed back. "Oh yeah..." She added, as if she was in trouble for something Dawnsky didn't know about yet. "Skyblossom kitted!" Pure joy, panic and something else raced through Dawnsky like fire. Her friend had kitted! Without mewing another word to Icepaw, she shot off, running as if she was running from a pack of dogs. Dawnsky ran into the camp and straight for the nursery. How many were there? Were they healthy? Was Skyblossom healthy? She burst into the nursery. Two grey she-cats turned to look at her. One was suckling three kits the other was Ashfoot.

"Oh, Dawnsky! You're here!" Dawnsky stared in disbelief and absolute, jaw-dropping awe. "You had your kits." She mewed. Skyblossom rolled her eyes.  
"Oh, yes, I hadn't noticed." Dawnsky felt rage building inside her, she shook herself. Where was the awe when you needed it. "Well, come on, spill! What are their names!" From here, she could smell that there were two she-cats and a tom. Two of the kits bore the ginger tabby coat of their father. The last she-kit was night-black, rather like Nightsong. Skyblossom nosed the tom. "I named him Gorsekit, after..." She trailed off, obviously thinking of her lost mate. Skyblossom's eyes were clouded with grief, she did that when she thought of Gorsepaw. "She named the black she-kit, Nightkit, after Nightsong, in the hopes that the little mite would become as great a mother as Nightsong, before, she passed on." But that still left the ginger she-kit unnamed. Ashfoot, once again, filled in the gaps. "She hasn't found a name for that kit yet. I suggested she ask you... Her other two kits are named for grief, she's had some of her brightest moments with you after Gorsepaw's death. Every time she looks at her kits, she will see her kits and the things or cats she's named them for. If all she sees is pain..."

Dawnsky understood. Skyblossom couldn't stay in the state she was now! She curled up next to her grey friend. "Remember Leaf-fall, Skyblossom? The maple trees along the Thunderclan border?" A low, cautious purr rumbled in Skyblossom's chest. She nodded slowly. "Yes, the leaves would all fall and blow into our territory!" She'd sounded more enthusiastic this time. "Then we'd play fight in them, remember..." But Dawnsky was cut off.  
"How jealous the Thunderclan apprentices looked?" Skyblossom purred. Dawnsky was surprised, Skyblossom had remembered? "Yes!" Dawnsky exclaimed. "That unnamed she-kit, her pelt reminds me of those orange and brown leaves." She hoped this would be the thing that finally made her friend click back to reality. Skyblossom tilted her head to one side, her eyes were clear and bright. "I've been trying to think of a name for my ginger she-kit, and you've just given me the perfect name!" She touched her nose to the kit's fluffy fur. "Maplekit. Your name is Maplekit."

Ashfoot, who was Skyblossom's mother, nodded. "That's a great name!" She cast Dawnsky a glance full of gratitude. A yowling from the camp echoed into the nursery. Dawnsky jumped. It must be time for the apprentices' warrior ceremony. She had to be there, Icepaw was her apprentice. Skyblossom started to get up, but Ashfoot nudged her gently back. "No. You stay here and look after your little ones, and mine too, although they shouldn't be to much trouble now they're sleeping." Skyblossom didn't respond, but looked like she was thinking of some pretty nasty words in her head. "As much as I love my kits" she muttered. "I look forward to being able to leave this den!" Dawnsky brushed her tail along her friend's flank comfortingly before following Ashfoot out of the den. She padded to Icepaw's side, leaving Ashfoot to sit with Duskfur and Harenose.

"Are you excited?" She whispered in the soon to be warrior's ear. Icepaw nodded nervously but her eyes answered Dawnsky's question.  
Satisfied, Dawnsky looked up at her leader. "Mentors!" Tallstar called. "Are these apprentices standing here today worthy of their warrior names?" Dawnsky was the last to give her answer. "Icepaw is more than ready, Tallstar." She replied to her leader. Tallstar gave a satisfied nod. "Then I see fit to welcome these apprentices as full members of Windclan! Shrewpaw! Step forward. "The young tom did so. "Shrewpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?" Shrewpaw nodded and replied. "Then I name you Shrewfang, the clan honours your courage and devotion!" Dawnsky stood by waiting as Tallstar named the other two apprentices Foxstripe and Mouseclaw. "Icepaw! Do you swear to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan at the cost of your life?" Icepaw nodded and her mew rang loud and clear. "I do!"  
"Then I name you Iceheart! We honour your energy and wit!"  
"Shrewfang! Foxstripe! Mouseclaw! Iceheart! The clan yowled. Dawnsky expected the clan to disperse, but they stayed together as if there was more to come. Reedsong and Rabbitfoot stood up. "We have something to say!" Rabbitfoot yowled. Reedsong stepped forward. "We are expecting kits!"

Meows of congratulations echoed around the hollow. Dawnsky was glad for her old friend, she had been troubled when Rabbitfoot had looked at Duskfur like that, all those moons ago, but it seemed he had finally settled down, and Reedsong was a very nice cat. But Dawnsky had to find Duskfur. She came up beside him and nudged him away from the crowd. "Duskfur. There's something I have to tell you." Her mate's ears pricked.  
"What is it?" He asked anxiously. Dawnsky took a deep breath, she had to tell him, the time was right. "I'm expecting kits, your kits, our kits." She explained breathlessly. Duskfur's eyes widened. "Dawnsky! That's fabulous! Should we tell the clan?" Dawnsky considered this for a moment. "Yes, I suppose so, but I don't want to move into the nursery at the moment, I'm not too fat just yet!" She purred. Duskfur purred too.  
"They'll be the best kits ever! Shall we do this?" Dawnsky nodded and stepped forward. She had to be quick, the clan was starting to disperse. "Wait!" She yowled. Cats turned to face them. "We too, are expecting kits!"

She raced over the moor, her slowly growing belly hadn't grown enough for it to impact her speed. Dawnsky had gone to do some solo hunting by the Thunderclan border to clear her mind. The rabbit she was chasing was temptingly close. Suddenly, a strong scent of Thunderclan rushed over her. "Stop! Trespasser!" Dawnsky looked up. She was in the forest and standing in front of her with his lips drawn back in a snarl... Was Darkface.

**Ho Ho, cliff-hanger ending, huh? Thanks to Willowdream for Maplekit, she will appear in the next book and also to Shadowfur for Petalkit, she will also appear in the next book, but I'll leave the details as a surprise. **

**Also, tomorrow I go back to school. I'll try to update once a week, but Highschool will bring more homework and what not. So sorry if this causes any inconvenience!**

**May Starclan light your path**

**Farewell, Wishheart **


End file.
